Kiss Me!
by Zetnnik
Summary: Kakashi, on a personal business outside of Konoha, had to take Sakura along out of necessity. As if that wasn’t bad enough for Kakashi they had to travel as a married couple, again out of necessity. What was simply inconvenient rapidly became troublesome.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss Me!**

Kakashi, on a personal business outside of Konoha, had to take Sakura along out of necessity. As if that wasn't bad enough for the very private man, they had to travel as a married couple – again out of necessity. What was simply inconvenient rapidly became troublesome. KakaSaku

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing…

Rated: T (to be on the safe side)

OooO

Chapter 1

"Oh, that sure is a sweet sight," Genma wearily sighed as he and Kakashi finally approached the tall gates of Konoha. They were just getting back from a tedious B-rank mission escorting a wealthy merchant from the Wasabi clan back to _Cha no Kuni_ (Tea Country). The mission that should have only taken two weeks stretched out to almost four due to the merchant's pandering to personal comfort and impulsive shopping.

They stopped at every village and city that they passed, and most of the time had to spend the night or two there. Either the man was tired from the "constant moving of the caravan" and wanted to stay longer at the inn to rest or he's out perusing the stores, purchasing whatever took his fancy. The original three caravans they started out with from Konoha, one containing him and the other two containing all the items he's already purchased, became a total of five caravans by the time they finally reached their destination. They had two additional caravans for all the items and wares he'd accumulated along the way.

Even Genma's seemingly inexhaustible patience was worn thin by the man's constant whining. Their frayed nerves' only consolation was the fat paycheck they'd be getting at the completion of the mission and the bonus the wealthy merchant had mentioned after they delivered him safely through the Wasabi compound.

"So, tonight at the _Shuriken_ bar?" Genma turned to Kakashi after waving hello to Kotetsu and Izumo sitting at their usual post.

"Hm?" Kakashi turned to him questioningly from his usual _Icha Icha_ book, having taken it out of his pack once they'd crossed the big gates of Konoha.

"Jeez, man. You can't even wait to read that until after we've reported back to the _Hokage_?" Asked the _senbon_ chewing _jounin,_ shaking his head. All he got from the other man was an eye crinkle, suggesting a smile, as a response.

"Kakashi sensei! Genma!"

The two _jounin_ turned to where the voice originated from, and found the former Team Kakashi walking towards them. Only Naruto still called him _"sensei". _

Kakashi took the opportunity to study his former teammates. He can't help but think how time flew by so quickly.

The four young adults in front of him have brilliant futures ahead of them. All four are ranked special _jounin_. None of them felt the need to apply for ANBU, for obvious reasons, at least to the ones who know them. The lives they've lived – all the hardships they went through to get to this point in their lives do not raise the need for more of the danger and excitement that is ANBU.

Sai being a former ANBU Root member wanted to get away from the isolated lifestyle.

Sasuke, the last Uchiha and a former avenger, wanted nothing more than to lead a normal life (as normal as one could get from being a _shinobi_). Everyone was familiar with his story – the extreme way he went through to achieve his goal.

Naruto, being the _jinchuuriki_ for the _Kyuubi_ and the _hokage_-in-training, as he liked to put it, also had had enough excitement in life -- from the "rescuing" of Sasuke and all the trouble from _Akatsuki_, thank you very much.

Sakura the former apprentice to the _Godaime Hokage_ had just gotten back her teammates and was not in any hurry to leave them.

"Yo!" Kakashi raised the book in salute to Naruto as a form of greeting, acknowledging the young man.

"You guys just returning now from that escort mission?" Sakura asked, one eyebrow raised in inquiry.

"Yeah, troublesome mission…" Genma mumbled in reply, sounding a lot like Shikamaru. "We're just on our way to the _Hokage_ for de-briefing. Where're you guys off to?"

"The _daimyo _of _Numa no Kuni_ (Marsh country), Chichiya-dono, requested bodyguard protection for the upcoming social event his wife is planning for his sixtieth birthday. Tsunade _shishuo_ is not sure if there is actual danger or if the daimyo just wanted to show off by having Konoha shinobi at his party providing security detail," Sakura explained. "We'll be meeting the _daimyo's_ agent in two hours, so I guess we won't be seeing you again until about two weeks from now."

"Be sure to come back alive and in one piece. Sakura," Kakashi gave her a meaningful one-eyed look. "Naruto and Sai." Just those two names and Sakura gave Kakashi an impish grin, fully understanding what he meant.

As expected, a reaction from Naruto, "Hey! Why me? I understand about Sai. ... and what about Sasuke, huh?!"

Sai just gave his usual phony smile.

From Sasuke, the usual "Hn" and a smirk.

Kakashi didn't bother replying to Naruto. He just started walking towards the Hokage tower and raised his left arm and gave the four of them a wave without turning around. Genma followed suit after snickering at Naruto, who was still scowling and could be heard mumbling under his breath.

OooO

The former Team 7 / Team Kakashi, including Yamato, had a long-standing tradition (okay, only since they'd all become jounin and disbanded the team) of meeting at the barbecue place that the former Team 10 also like to frequent, every last Sunday of the month. It's seldom that any of them would miss the get-together.

As was usually the case, everyone was present tonight. The four had been back from their mission with the Marsh country _daimyo_ for a couple of days now.

Naruto may have matured a lot since his _genin_ days and was no longer the loudmouth dead-last, but he could still be quite vociferous, especially when around his friends. He's currently busy regaling both Kakashi and Yamato about all the rich and influential people they met and saw at the social event.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, even the actors for the Icha Icha movies were there. That _Junko_ character and his leading lady… What was her name again? Oh well, they were there, too! And I have to tell ya, them babies are real! She was about to pop out of her gown!" Naruto finished with not a little bit of leer on his smile.

"Really. Did you get her autograph?" Kakashi asked.

"Tsk! Deadlast here was too busy ogling her chest to actually answer her question, much less ask for her autograph," Sasuke piped in.

"Oh, shut it, Sasuke! Like you didn't look, too. I saw you activate your _sharingan_!" Naruto shot back.

All the guys at the table started laughing at that, while Sakura just shook her head. _'I'm surrounded by a bunch of hentai!'_

"So, what else happened? Anything interesting?" Yamato asked this time.

"Huh, Ugly here caught the eye of some big-wig," Sai answered, while Naruto and Sasuke both bobbed their heads in agreement.

Yamato's and Kakashi's gaze both swiveled towards Sakura for details.

"Ugh! Don't remind me," Sakura rolled her eyes. "He's supposedly the only son of one of the richest men from Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth country), and spoiled rotten! He thought that just because he's rich, young and good looking that he could get whatever he wanted. Whatever!" Sakura added, clearly still exasperated by the experience.

Kakashi leveled a look at her, "Why, Sakura-chan, I take it you were not impressed?"

Saruka knew that whenever Kakashi attached the "chan" honorific, he's teasing her. So, she gave him a mock glare and said, "Do you think that I'm that shallow?"

Kakashi gave her an eye crinkle and raised both his hands in mock surrender. "No!"

"Rich, young and good-looking? What's there not to like, Sakura-chan?" Yamato asked, putting in his two cents.

"What further annoyed me is that he was very persistent, even after I've politely declined all his invitations and offers of gifts. He. Just. Won't. Stop!" Sakura added after treating Yamato to the same glare.

"I don't know what you're complaining about, Ugly. It's not like you have suitors coming out of the woodworks." Sai deadpanned.

"Arrgh! SAI!" The arrival of the waitress saved Sai from the punch Sakura was getting ready to give him.

OooO

Three days later

Kakashi was sitting under a tree reading his usual Icha Icha when Naruto poofed in front of him, followed by two more poofs to reveal Sasuke, then Sai. Glancing up, "What can I do for you, boys?" he asked putting his book aside.

"We're off on a mission to Ame (Rain), and we don't know how long we'd be gone," Naruto explained.

"What about Yamato?"

"Can't find him. Probably on an ANBU mission," Sasuke answered. They couldn't get this confirmed since ANBU missions were top secret.

"Aah… I see." Kakashi acknowledged.

"Yeah… So… Sakura-chan." Naruto announced. The other two nodded in unison, wordlessly seconding Naruto's announcement. Unbeknownst to Sakura, her boys had a tacit understanding that she was never to be left alone. One of them was always with her, either when on a mission or while in Konoha. Someone was always there to watch over her. They don't hover, just being there available, and making sure that someone was there for her. They were not discounting her parents, but since they're non-shinobi people, they feel that they really do not understand Sakura. They cannot truly fathom the kind of danger their daughter was exposed to and faced each time she went out on missions.

This band of elite shinobi, having been placed together by fate by way of their duties to their village, had become something they had been missing for a long while now – **a family unit**. They were not related by blood, but whoever said that a family had to be? In a way, they were better than the typical family for they were truly committed to each other. Their connection was forged by sweat and tears, by hardship and friendship, and by blood spilled through battles fought together.

As far as the men were concerned, nothing was more important than their family unit. They don't take it for granted, and they were all aware that the lone _kunoichi _in their group was what makes them a family. She was the glue that kept them together. She watched over them, cared for them, and fussed over them. As the best med-nin of their village, she had taken it upon herself to be their personal medic. As such, they were spoiled that way, not only do they get the very best medical care, but there was the added bonus of personal touch and TLC from her; something these strong, powerful warriors would never ever admit to needing, much less desire and look forward to receiving from anyone.

As the result of them being of like minds, they were very protective of their Sakura-chan. They don't dare make this known to Sakura, for she was well known for her fiery temper. Their regard for her was kept very much on the down low and the protection, always done on the sly. Not that she needed actual protection for she was a strong and powerful kunoichi in her own right. The prized apprentice of the Slug Princess Tsunade and the Godaime Hokage of Konohagure no Sato, she had passed down not only her medical expertise, but also the secret technique to inhuman strength to Sakura. Jiraiya, the Frog Hermit, liked to say that Tsunade had raised a fine second Tsunade in Sakura.

"Hai," Kakashi nodded in confirmation. "Does she know you are leaving?"

"No, this is an urgent mission. We have to leave ASAP and she's been in the O.R. since this morning. We couldn't get a message to her," Naruto once again explained for the group.

"I see. Okay, I'll just tell her."

"No need. I'm leaving a _bunshin_ (clone) behind to tell her when she gets out of the O.R. We just wanted to let you know that you're **it**." With that final announcement from Naruto, the three male shinobi all poofed away in a swirl of leaves.

OooO

Kakashi was on his way to the local bookstore when he saw Sakura coming out of the Yamanaka's flower shop, ostensibly visiting Ino. She had a pensive look on her face. Sakura's face immediately broke into a happy and welcoming smile once she caught sight of him.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted Sakura, both hands in his pant pockets.

"Kakashi," Sakura greeted back. "I'm just on my way to get an early dinner, or is that a late lunch? Whichever… But would you like to join me? Your treat!" Sakura glomped Kakashi once he was near enough for her to do so. She raised her face to look at him, and gave him a sweet smile, after making the offer.

Kakashi sweat-dropped and looked down at her. "Smooth, Sakura-chan."

"Oh, come on, Kakashi!" Sakura in a playful whining voice, "It'll be fun! You get to eat with me!" She finished in a cajoling tone this time.

"Alright! Alright! But you owe me a home-cooked meal!" Kakashi finally agreed.

Sakura smiled prettily at him, "No problem."

"Okay, where to?" Kakashi asked Sakura.

"Hmm… How about at Sushi Kai?"

"Sushi Kai it is," Kakashi approved.

OooO

Seated at one of the booths, while waiting for their order, the two started to idly chit-chat about their day. Kakashi was drinking his sake and Sakura a glass of iced tea.

"I heard you had a long day," Kakashi asked Sakura.

"Yeah," Sakura confirmed, giving a tired sigh. "Two ANBU teams came in with several casualties. Thank goodness there were no fatalities. Still, it took all of us – Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sempai, and several others, several hours to stabilize the wounded ones." She further explained. She stopped and just stared into nothing, brows furrowing as she seemed to get lost in thought.

This of course did not escape Kakashi. "Hm… Sakura, is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Huh?! Oh, of course not," she answered, visibly shaking herself out of her thoughts.

Just then, the waitress came with their orders. Both opted for the bento box special with the _saba shioyaki_ (salted and grilled mackerel). The waitress placed down the _miso_ soup that went with their order first, and then the bento boxes. She then took her leave after asking them if they needed anything else.

Kakashi and Sakura picked up their chopsticks and both announced _"Itadakimasu!" _

After they've both had at least two bites, Kakashi went back to their interrupted conversation. "So, what is bothering you?"

".." Sakura looked up at him, saying nothing.

"Come on. I know there's something," Kakashi prompted her.

Sakura gave another deep sigh before deciding to confess. "Do you remember that mission the boys and I had with the _Numa _(Marsh country) _daimyo_?"

"Yes."

"Sai mentioned that guy from _Tsuchi_ (Earth country)." Kakashi again nodded his confirmation.

"Well… what I didn't mention to the boys was that his intentions were not exactly of the honest nature to begin with, and that his attentions were not as innocuous as I led them to believe." Kakashi's right eyebrow imperceptibly rose at this, but he didn't say anything, wanting to hear the rest.

"At first, he thought I was a servant and therefore was there for anybody's taking. So he sent his servant to get me. Once I disabused him of that notion and let him know that I was a shinobi of Konoha, he changed his tune. Not by much though, because then he offered some kind of business transaction, as he had put it. Basically, to be his paid companion for the duration of his stay. When I again declined, he offered to actually make me his mistress – with a contract agreement and everything. All official like."

All through her narration, Kakashi's visage started to get ominous. "And?" He prompted.

"Of course, I declined that offer, too! I thought that was the end of it since that was the night prior to the actual event. The next day we were busy and I was constantly with one of the boys, so there were no opportunities for him to talk to me in private. And then we left the next morning."

"So what's happened?" Kakashi asked. He knew something must have or she wouldn't be bothered now.

"Well, I've been receiving flowers for the past three days. I just spoke with Ino, and asked if she could check their records to see who placed the order for them. Sure enough, it's Tatsuki-san."

"I don't see anything wrong with that. So he's been sending you flowers. What's the problem?"

"It's not the flowers that bothered me. It's the fact that my parents, who came back yesterday from a business convention, have not stopped talking about a "pleasant" young man whom they met at the convention, and who just happened to be acquainted with me, and had expressed the desire to further that acquaintance into something more, much more! Guess who it is?" Sakura explained, getting heated with each word that's coming out of her mouth.

"Just a stab in the dark -- Tatsuki-san?" Kakashi gamely guessed for her.

"Ha! Right on the nose!" Sakura confirmed plainly annoyed.

"I don't mean to trivialize your concerns, but I don't see anything wrong with the picture," Kakashi said, clearly trying to understand. "So he's been sending you flowers, and has met your parents. I don't see anything untoward there."

"Oh, I don't know, Kakashi," Sakura lamented, "but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Hmm… your spider senses are tingling?" Sakura gave him a disgusted look for his lame joke.

"Gah! I don't know! He's smarmy, and I just don't trust him! He creeps me out," Sakura insisted, and gave a visible shudder for good measure, just to get her point across.

Kakashi fully appreciated this and gave a short chuckle. Sakura gave him a smile in return, feeling a lot better now that she'd told one of her boys her concerns.

In a sober tone, "Seriously, if this becomes a problem, let us know," Kakashi instructed.

Sakura nodded with a grateful smile, "Thanks, Kakashi."

OooO

A/N: So, what do you think? I've read in several KakaSaku stories that the main character in those Icha Icha books is **Junko**. I'm pretty sure that he's a he, let me know if I'm wrong.

I'm trying to think of the story where this was mentioned, but couldn't remember which. I would like to give credit where credit is due… It's where Kakashi went in a coma and Sakura was reading to him the new Icha Icha book as some kind of therapy… All the while she's reading the book, Sakura is having her own commentary and critiques, basically ruining the story for the poor, unsuspecting, unconscious Kakashi…

Gah! Please let me know if you know which story this is… I know it's a very good story, but I'm not sure if I favorite'd it.

Please read and review?


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan

**Kiss Me!**

**by Zetnnik**

Summary: Kakashi, on a personal business outside of Konoha, had to take Sakura along out of necessity. As if that wasn't bad enough for the very private man, they had to travel as a married couple – again out of necessity. What was simply inconvenient rapidly became troublesome. KakaSaku

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing…

Rated: T (to be on the safe side)

OooO

**Previously on Chapter 1**

"_I don't mean to trivialize your concerns, but I don't see anything wrong with the picture," Kakashi said, clearly trying to understand. "So he's been sending you flowers, and has met your parents. I don't see anything untoward there."_

"_Oh, I don't know, Kakashi," Sakura lamented, "but I have a bad feeling about this."_

"_Hmm… your spider senses are tingling?" Sakura gave him a disgusted look for his lame joke._

"_Gah! I don't know! He's smarmy, and I just don't trust him! He creeps me out," Sakura insisted, and gave a visible shudder for good measure, just to get her point across._

_Kakashi fully appreciated this and gave a short chuckle. Sakura gave him a smile in return, feeling a lot better now that she's told one of her boys her concerns. _

_In a sober tone, "Seriously, if this becomes a problem, let us know," Kakashi instructed._

_Sakura nodded with a grateful smile, "Thanks, Kakashi." _

OooO

Chapter 2

One week later

Sakura just got home from a long shift at the hospital, and was in the process of changing out of her uniform to take a quick nap before she was due at her parents' house. Before she moved out, her mother extracted a promise from her that they have a bi-weekly dinner at their home. Since she truly care for her parents, and being the loving, sweet, thoughtful daughter that she was (laying it on too thick, I know), Sakura didn't see any problem in agreeing to her mother's request.

Wearing nothing but a tank top and her underwear, Sakura went to the kitchen to get herself a can of diet soda. On her way back to her room for that much longed for nap, she went to check on her answering machine. Sure enough, it's blinking.

When she pressed play, her mother's voice came right on, "_Sakura-dear. I just wanted to remind you of the dinner tonight. Remember to be here at no later than 6:30pm. Oh, and be sure to dress nice. We have a surprise for you."_ Her mother ended her message with that.

'Oh, Mama,' Sakura shook her head while smiling fondly, thinking of her mother.

OooO

Sakura arrived at the parents' with minutes to spare. Their house, mansion really, was located in the exclusive district of Konoha. Her parents were successful merchants dealing in textile. Her father's family was huge in real estate; they worked successfully together with the kind of business that her father had chosen to branch out into.

In the beginning, Sakura's parents could not understand her desire to become a kunoichi, as they'd always been merchants. However, being the indulgent parents that they were to their only child, they allowed her to enroll at the shinobi academy.

Upon her graduation from the academy, they resigned themselves to the kind of life their little princess has chosen for herself. When she was placed on a team with the Copy Ninja Kakashi, along with the last Uchiha and the infamous prankster Uzamaki, they were a little apprehensive, but once again gave way to indulge Sakura. When she became an apprentice to the Hokage, they knew what a prestigious accomplishment that was. They saw for themselves how she had grown and improved as a person and were very much pleased. However, as proud as they were of her accomplishments, they could not really relate to her and her lifestyle. And for that, they were grateful for the fact that Sakura had found a group of people that could, and were supportive of her.

The elder Harunos had learned to stop being suspicious of the five powerful men that surround Sakura. They however, do not take them lightly nor do they take them for granted. They knew without being told that these were powerful, strong and very dangerous men. But they also knew that they will protect their daughter to the death if need be. They'd accepted that they were Sakura's second family.

OooO

Sakura went directly to her parent's room and found her mother putting on the finishing touches to her coiffure.

"Hello, Mama," Sakura leaned down and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek. "You're looking very elegant."

"Oh, go on with you," her mother lightly tapped her cheek and shooed her away, smiling.

"Where's Papa?" Sakura asked while rummaging through her mother's jewelry case, lifting a piece of jewelry every now and then, holding them against herself, and checking out her reflection in the mirror.

"Hmm… most likely downstairs in his study or in the den," her mother replied. She then finally stood up, a signal that she was finished and that they could go downstairs for dinner.

OooO

The two women found Mr. Haruno in the den, a snifter of brandy in hand. He turned towards the door and watched as the two approached. His usual affable face broke out in a wide and welcoming smile at the sight of Sakura. He placed his glass down and enveloped Sakura in a bear hug as soon as she was within reach.

"How's my beautiful princess?" he asked, placing a kiss on Sakura's forehead.

Sakura giggled and hugged her father back, "Beautiful as always, Papa."

There was a light knock on the door, then it was opened after a few seconds. "Your guest has arrived. I've placed him in the parlor," their majordomo said. "Shall I announce dinner, sir?" He asked.

"Yes, Nobu, thank you," Sakura's father confirmed.

"Very well, sir," he bowed and closed the door. The threesome trailed out of the den into the living room to greet the new arrival. They found him standing up, studying a painting that hanging on the wall.

"Tatsuki-san, I'm glad you could make it," Mr. Haruno said in greeting.

He turned around and faced them. Sakura's surprise to see him here did not show on her face. Mr. Haruno turned to Sakura, "Sakura, you know Tatsuki Ichiro."

"I've met him, yes," Sakura said.

To Ichiro, "Tatsuki-san, good to see you again," she greeted him pleasantly.

"Likewise," he took her hand and bowed. "It would be an honor if you'd call me Ichiro," he offered.

"Of course," Sakura consented, but at the same time neglecting to say his name.

"Excellent! Excellent!" Mr. Haruno approved in a booming voice. "Why don't we all adjourn into the dining room, and we could continue this there."

All throughout the dinner, Sakura did her best to be pleasant, making sure not to let her distaste of their guest show. After dinner, Mrs. Haruno suggested that she show Tatsuki-san the gardens.

"But it's dark outside, Mama," Sakura tried pointing out to her mother.

"Well, of course it is. Just take him out to the terrace then for some fresh air," Mrs. Haruno countered.

Sakura, well aware of what her mother was trying to do – _matchmaking; _she gave her a big, wide smile – one that was all teeth. She turned to Ichiro and said, "Please follow me," still refusing to utter his first name, and led the way to the terrace.

OooO

Outside, she tried to make small conversation; asking him about his travels and some other inconsequential things. Ichiro seemed content to follow her lead. They continued their small talk, when suddenly he announced, "You will make a beautiful bride."

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked, the abrupt change of topic catching her by surprise.

"I've had the time to think it through, and I've decided to make you my wife," Ichiro told Sakura in a low voice. "Now that I know more about you, being my mistress is not good enough. You will be perfect as my wife," he continued.

Sakura went cold at his pronouncement.

"I've never seen this kind of coloring before," he continued in an almost wondering tone of voice, taking a lock of her pink hair in his hand. He then took a step closer and sniffed her hair, "Mm mm m… sweet. You're beautiful. I'll enjoy you immensely."

Sakura remained frozen in place, unable to move or process anything else. All she could do was stare at him in morbid fascination. _'This guy is not all there,'_was all Sakura could think. Snapping out of her stupor, Sakura slapped his hand away and took a step back.

"Stop it! I'm not going to marry you!"

"You will. I aim to have you. In a month's time, I will have you, " Ichiro announced.

"No! You're deluding yourself if you think that I'll marry you on your say so," Sakura told him.

"Hmm… You love your parents, do you not?" He asked her after an imperceptible pause, closely watching her.

"What are you saying?" She asked back. "Are you threatening to harm my parents?"

"Physically? Oh, no… no... I'm not a thug. Resorting to physical harm or threats is so barbaric, don't you think?" he assured her.

"Then what do you mean by asking me that question?" Sakura asked in a cold tone.

"I'm saying that there are other ways to make you see things my way, aside from doing physical harm," he said in a patient tone of voice.

Sakura did not appreciate being threatened in any way, shape or form, especially if done through her parents. A vein on her temple started to tick as her infamous hot temper started to flare up. With clenched fists on her side, she took a step forward and got up into Ichiro's face, "Now you listen to me, you little piece of slime. Don't you dare threaten me or mine. You touch one hair on either of my parent's head, I will make you rue the day that any of this crazy scheme ever entered your head."

"Ah, Sakura. You're not listening to me. I've already told you, I don't believe in getting physical. I have a huge aversion to blood and gore. That's too messy," he told her. "Your family business is flourishing, correct?" He asked her. "How long do you think that'll last once the business contracts, permits and sanctions are revoked or voided? My father is a very powerful man in Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth country). He is also very influential in several other countries, including this one. Did I mention that we are virtually related to most of the daimyos? One wrong word to the right ear…," he delivered his not so subtle threat in an almost detached manner.

"Oh, and I warn you not to disappear. You not being around will not deter me from my goal. There are such things as proxy marriages. And it will only be a matter of time before you are found. Wouldn't you rather be present at your own wedding, hmm?" He continued, still in that eerie voice, "So I suggest that you stay and enjoy our courtship."

Sakura stood there, deeply shaken by what's happening. Her face pale, her eyes wide in shock. Physical threats she could take. She knew how to fight them, but this? How was she going to fight this and protect her precious people from this kind of threat? She's a very effective shinobi and an outstanding medic. However, she was not a business woman. She didn't know the first thing about business and how to counteract this form of attack. Sakura could feel herself start to panic.

Ichiro saw the play of emotions on her face and felt deep satisfaction that he was able to drive his point home to Sakura. He raised his hand and ran his index finger on her cheek, "I see that we have an understanding," he murmured.

Sakura took a deep breath, but it came out almost a sob. Ichiro allowed himself a satisfied smirk in hearing that. "Let's go inside. It's time for me to take my leave."

Sakura allowed him to lead the way back inside. Her skin still crawling from the feel of his touch on her cheek. The feeling of revulsion for him almost making her nauseous. She herself departed a few minutes after him. She had a lot to think about.

OooO

On the other side of town, a courier ninja was asking for one Hatake Kakashi. He was advised to check out Harry's bar – a popular hang out for shinobi. After asking a few of the patrons, he was directed to the back room.

Kakashi was currently enjoying a nicely chilled bottle of sake while exchanging the usual bullshit with Genma and Gai when the courier ninja approached him with a sealed envelope. After signing for it, Kakashi excused himself from his friends to open the package in private. Upon seeing the signed name at the bottom, he immediately made his excuses and left the bar.

It was an urgent summon from Yutaro Myojin of Kusa no Kuni (Grass country). He was being bid to present himself to Kusa without delay. The letter further instructed to plan for a long stay. Kakashi didn't hesitate. He will have to ask the Hokage for a personal time off. He will have to check on when the others will be back. He will also have to tell Sakura… He immediately thought of the arrangements needed for a long absence – plans and preparations rapidly forming in his head on his trek home.

OooO

Bright and early the next morning, Kakashi presented himself to the Hokage's office to apply for an indefinite personal leave of absence.

"Indefinite? I'm afraid I cannot grant the request for an indefinite period, Kakashi," Tsunade finally spoke after a long pause. "You will have to give me a predetermined time frame."

"But that's just it, Hokage-sama. I don't know how long it'll take to complete my business," Kakashi tried to reason.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi, but you have to understand that I cannot, not with an undetermined amount of time. The council will be on my ass if they find out that I let you go without an expected return date. You will also have to be a little bit clearer on exactly where you're going and why you're going," Tsunade argued back.

Kakashi took a deep breath, he knew he wasn't going to get away with just the request for a personal time off. "It's Kusa no Kuni. I need to go to Kusa as soon as possible," he finally said.

"I see. Now, the why?"

"It's a matter of honor, Hokage-sama," he finally said, refusing to elaborate.

"Hmm… will this personal business be in any way detrimental to Konoha? "

"No, Hokage-sama."

"Will it in any way conflict with your duties to Konoha?" Tsunade asked.

"No, Hokage-sama. I will be going as a civilian, and my business there will be of a civilian nature," Kakashi assured Tsunade.

"Very well. I will let you go without asking for the particulars. But I am only granting you up to six months. After the six months, you must come back here and we'll then re-visit if you require an extension. Do we understand each other, Kakashi?"

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Kakashi agreed. "I would like to leave as soon as possible. Can you tell me when the others are expected back?" He asked.

Tsunade knew without asking who the "others" were. "Yamato is in deep cover right now. He is not expected back in a few months. The others, no less than six weeks, maybe more."

"I see," Kakashi finally said, a little disheartened by what he heard. There's no avoiding it, he'd have to leave Sakura alone in Konoha until the others get back. "I thank you again, Hokage-sama," having said that, he bowed and poofed out of the room.

OooO

The rest of the day was busy for Kakashi. He had to clear up his refrigerator. Had his mail held at the post office. Had his utilities suspended, and made arrangements with his landlord for future rent payments, etc… Finally, he had to summon one of his nin-dogs to send a message to the others of his imminent departure and how it would be affecting the issue of Sakura. Now, the only thing he had to do is to see Sakura personally and make his goodbyes.

With a final look at this apartment, he picked up his bag and turned to the door. Before he reached it, there was a light knock. He opened it and found Sakura on the other side.

"Sakura! What…? I was just on my way to see you," Kakashi said.

"Oh… Well, I'm here now," Sakura answered. "Are you going somewhere? And why are you dressed that way?" She asked after taking stock of the situation. There's a packed bag and he was dressed in civilian clothing – long sleeved shirt, dark pants, and regular black boots. Instead of his usual hitai-ate covering his left eye, there was a black eye patch. And the most telling was the conspicuous absence of his usual mask. (They were finally able to see his face a few years after Sasuke's return. Whenever it's just them, he usually forgoes the mask, so it is no longer a big shock to see him mask less.)

"Ah… yeah. That's the reason why I was going to see you," Kakashi answered. "But before we get into that, what brought you here?"

"Well, I was… No. No. Forget it," Sakura shook her head, and started to take a backward step.

"No. Let's not," Kakashi interrupted, taking hold of her arm and leading her to the couch. "It has to be important or you wouldn't have gone searching for me here. Now sit and tell me," he instructed.

"A-are you sure? You're leaving, and I-I think it could wait," Sakura still hesitated.

Kakashi looked at her and said, "I don't know… Are you sure that whatever it is could wait?" He asked. "So out with it!"

Sakura took a deep breath and asked, "Do you remember our conversation at that sushi place?"

"Hmm… which one? We had a lot of conversation at that night."

"My concerns about Tatsuki Ichiro?" Sakura finally said, looking at Kakashi.

"Ah, yes. Did he turn into a big problem?" He asked.

"He… He is threatening me," she was at last able to blurt out.

Kakashi unconsciously narrowed his visible eye and asked her, "What do you mean threatening you? In what way?"

Sakura proceeded to tell him what happened the other night. How he declared his intentions to marry her, whether she wanted to or not. How he threatened to ruin her family's business if she did not fall in with his plans.

"I don't know what to do, Kakashi. I've spent all this time thinking of ways to stop him, but I can't think of anything," she finished lamely. "And I don't want my parents to know about it. Especially not my father. You know how he could be. He'd hit the roof if he knew that I'm being threatened, especially the way I'm being threatened."

"Then come with me. You can disappear for a while until everything blows over. He can't force you to marry him if you are not here," he decided.

"He's got that covered. He told me that my disappearance will not stop him, that it would actually make it easier for him. He told me about marriages by proxy. That by the time I'm found, I'd already be his wife," Sakura cried. "Is that true? Can he really do that, Kakashi?"

"Marriage by proxy is real enough. But he'd have to show proof that you're a willing party to one," Kakashi confirmed.

"Oh god. He's devious enough to falsify whatever document is required," Sakura gave an almost hysterical laugh. "Did I mention that he's related to virtually all the daimyos – that somehow, someway he is related to them? If not related, he has some kind of connection to them. He could obtain whatever document or affidavit he wants."

They were silent for a while. Both thinking.

"Dammit! If only the others are here. But they are not expected until another couple of months. Yamato, who knows when…" Kakashi said, frustration clear on his voice.

"Kakashi, what am I going to do? I don't want to marry him. I hate him!" Sakura asked Kakashi, tears rolling down her face.

Kakashi sat next to her and gathered her in his arms upon seeing the tears on her face. "Shhhh… don't worry. We'll think of something. You won't have to marry him," he promised her. "Okay, now. Dry your tears," handing her his handkerchief. He got up then and started to pace in front of her.

"What we need to do here is to buy us some time until the others get back. We'll have to get you out of here, away from him. You can come with me. Since disappearing alone won't be enough, we'll have to render you unmarriageable as well," Kakashi declared in a more confident voice.

"And how are we going to do that?" Sakura asked, feeling a little better in view of Kakashi's confidence.

"Hmm...," he grunted and then, "You'll have to get married!" he announced.

"What?!" Sakura asked, stunned.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kakashi asked her. "It'll make this a lot easier."

"You know I don't!" Her temper starting to get the better of her. She can't believe he'd come up with such a crazy solution. That's like jumping from the frying pan into the fire!

"Tsk! Of course not," he said shaking his head. "That'll just be too easy…" Kakashi lamented. "Well, there's nothing to it then. You'll have to marry me," he finally announced.

This time, Sakura wasn't able to say anything. She just sat there with a stupefied look on her face, staring at him.

"What? It's the only solution. My first inclination was to just kill the bastard, but since he's well connected, his death will raise a lot of noise," Kakashi told her. "I'm assuming that you've told him you didn't want to marry him?"

Sakura nodded, looking at him, still unable to speak.

"There you go! Obviously trying to reason with him won't work. So, the only other way is to make it impossible for him to marry you. He can't very well force you marry him if you are already married," Kakashi explained.

Sakura nodded again, seeing Kakashi's rationale. "B-but Kakashi, what about love?"

"What about it?" Kakashi asked, plainly confused by her question.

"We're not in-love," Sakura insisted.

"Of course we're not. What does that have to do with anything?" He asked, still not grasping what she's trying to say.

"Oh… Whoa!" Kakashi held out his arm as if to ward her off, finally getting a clue of what she meant by her questions.

"Hold it there. It won't be a real marriage. It will be in name only," he finally managed to say in a strangled voice. "After all the trouble's gone, we'll quietly get an annulment," Kakashi further explained.

"Oh, I see," Sakura gave him a smile. A forced one. Clearly embarrassed by her gaffe.

"Well? Do you agree? It's the only solution I could come up with at the short amount of time we have," Kakashi looked at her, questioningly.

"OK, I agree," Sakura gave him her consent to the plan.

"Hold it. There's one more thing. We have to make it official and make it believable. Otherwise, it will all be for naught," he added.

"I see what you mean. OK, no secret marriage," she agreed.

"We'll have to put on an act. Do you think you could handle that part? He has to believe that you are no longer available; that you were never available in the first place. Once he's aware of that, he'll lose interest and will not take any steps against your parents," Kakashi explained.

"Yes, yes...," Sakura waved off his concerns. "I'll have to act like I'm in-love with you and you'll have to act like you are crazy in-love with me. That shouldn't be a problem for you," she finished.

"Oh?" Kakashi turned to her, his visible eyebrow raised inquiringly.

"Of course! I'm very lovable, you know…" she declared impishly. Kakashi just rolled his eye at her outrageous comment.

"OK, we'll have to do this right away. I can postpone our leaving for a couple of days more, max!" Kakashi stated, all business now. "We'll have to tell your parents, go to the Hokage for the marriage license, tell Ino of our marriage. Am I forgetting anything?" Kakashi ticked off items from an imaginary list, and asked her the last part.

"Umm. I dunno… Why Ino in particular?" she asked.

Kakashi gave her the look. "We want to spread the news of our marriage. Ino is the most efficient way to do it."

"You got a point there…" Sakura nodded.

OooO

A/N: Ha! Finally, the second chapter! :o)

The next chapter will be the who and the why Kakashi is going to Kusa.

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3 The Bride

**Kiss Me!**

**by: Zetnnik**

Summary: Kakashi, on a personal business outside of Konoha, had to take Sakura along out of necessity. As if that wasn't bad enough for the very private man, they had to travel as a married couple – again out of necessity. What was simply inconvenient rapidly became troublesome. KakaSaku

Disclaimer: Not mine… Just playing with them…

Rated T (to be safe)

OooO

**Previously on Chapter 2:**

"Well, there's nothing to it then. You'll have to marry me," he finally announced.

This time, Sakura wasn't able to say anything. She just sat there with a stupefied look on her face, staring at him.

Sakura nodded again, seeing Kakashi's rationale. "B-but Kakashi, what about love?"

"What about it?" Kakashi asked, plainly confused by her question.

"We're not in-love," Sakura insisted.

"Of course we're not. What does that have to do with anything?" He asked, still not grasping what she's trying to say.

"Oh… Whoa!" Kakashi held out his arm as if to ward her off, finally getting a clue of what she meant by her questions.

"Hold it there. It won't be a real marriage. It will be in name only," he finally managed to say in a strangled voice. "After all the trouble's gone, we'll quietly get an annulment," Kakashi further explained.

OooO

**Chapter 3:**

"So, it's understood then. As far as Konoha is concerned, this is a real marriage. We need to make it good because if even a hint of this pretense is detected, the trouble with Tatsuki will not go away. Only the two of us are to know the truth," Kakashi reiterated.

"Yes, understood!" Confirmed Sakura again.

"Alright. The first act will be carried out with the Hokage," Kakashi announced. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Aren't going to change?" Sakura asked Kakashi, looking at his civilian get up.

"Nah. We don't have the time," Kakashi told Sakura.

"You don't mind people seeing you that way?" Sakura asked, looking pointedly at his uncovered face.

"Hmm… Do you think people will realize it's me?" Kakashi asked her in return, visible eyebrow quirked questioningly.

"Oh… Yeah… You may be right," Sakura finally decided, nodded her head and got up from the couch. She suddenly paused and turned to Kakashi, "I understand about the need for the subterfuge, but Tsunade-shishou will be a problem. She will never buy it. We'll have to tell her the truth. She'll understand and will even help out, I'm sure."

Kakashi stopped, apparently thought it over quickly and then nodded, "OK."

The two co-conspirators then left Kakashi's apartment and made their way to the administration building where Tsunade's office is housed. They tried to be as inconspicuous as possible on their way to the Hokage, but the rare sight of a man walking beside the well known kunoichi did not go unnoticed. The fact that the gorgeous looking fellow walking with the pink haired beauty looked a little bit familiar did not help at all in their attempt to be inconspicuous. People did double-takes as they passed by. They did make a very good looking pair.

Finally the two reached the Hokage's office. There were a few minutes delay due to the receptionist's gawking at Kakashi. Sakura had to ask and prod the poor young lady several times before she got a hold of herself and managed to let them proceed in the inner sanctum that is Tsunade's office. Kakashi was a little embarrassed by the young lady's reactions; it didn't help that Sakura was snickering all the way to the office after shooting him a teasing look.

"The problem, Kakashi, is that you are just too pretty," Sakura continued with her teasing. She was of course just giving Kakashi a hard time. Sakura's perfectly aware that Kakashi's current get up was anything but pretty. He's stylish, but casual. The uncovered face is classically handsome; the eye-patch covering his left eye did nothing to detract from it, and actually gave him a rakish look. All in all he's "drool worthy" as inner Sakura would put it.

Kakashi didn't bother replying, just gave her a scorching glare, which she just brushed off with more snickering. They found Tsunade bent over a report as they entered further into the room. She raised her head only when they were both standing directly in front of her desk.

"Hmm… Yes, Sakura? What brings you here?" She asked, eyebrows raised inquiringly. She looked at Kakashi's way. She found him a bit familiar, but not entirely sure where she'd seen him before.

"Erm… (clearing her throat) A-ano.. Tsunade-shishou… I… We…," Sakura trailed off, so nervous, she's not sure how to proceed. She knew she was dithering, so she helplessly looked at Kakashi for assistance.

Without the usual mask to cover his mouth, Sakura was able to see the smirk plainly marked on his well-defined lips. That smirk managed to make her forget her nervousness and helped in igniting her temper. The helpless look turned into a quick narrowing of her green eyes.

In seeing this, Kakashi quickly spoke, "Hokage-sama, we would like to apply for a special marriage license."

To say that Tsunade was taken by surprise would be the understatement of the century, "Excuse me?" Was what she was able to utter after an indeterminable pause.

"We'd like to get married as soon as possible, Hokage-sama," Kakashi readily repeated.

"And who might you be," Tsunade asked in a brisk tone, having gotten her bearings back.

Kakashi's lips kicked up in the corner at Tsunade's question. Sakura giggled next to him. Tsunade's eyes narrowed at what she thought of them mocking her. "And what is so funny?" She demanded.

"Heh! It's me, Hokage-sama, Kakashi," he finally answered, self-consciously rubbing the back of his neck as he was wont to do whenever embarrassed.

"Hatake Kakashi?!" Tsunade exclaimed, leaning forward to get a better look at him. "What the hell is going on?" And she didn't mean just the sudden request, but also his current mask less features.

"Sakura and I would like a special marriage license," Kakashi repeated again. "We're hoping to get married as soon as possible. Possibly tomorrow?" He asked optimistically.

"Isn't this rather sudden?" Was her next question. At this point, Kakashi knew it was time to explain to the blonde Hokage exactly what they were about.

OooO

"…so you see, Hokage-sama, as I am about to leave Konoha, it is the only solution I could think of at this time. If the others were here, we wouldn't need such drastic measure," Kakashi finished.

"Hmm… I see. Alright. You'll get your marriage license. I'll also issue a personal leave of absence for you, Sakura, so you are free to depart Konoha with Kakashi. Tomorrow is the soonest that I could marry you two. Fortunately, both of your blood records are on file at the hospital, that should eliminate the waiting period for the blood tests," Tsunade decided.

Sakura was so relieved and happy that she wasn't able to contain herself, she went around the desk and gave Tsunade a quick hug, "Oh, thank you! Thank you, shishou!"

"Hmph! Troublesome…," Tsunade declared. "If you'd only hurry up and get married for real, you wouldn't be in this predicament now," hugging her back affectionately.

Tsunade scrounged around her desk for the correct requisition form, quickly completed and signed it and handed it to Sakura. "Here. Take this downstairs to Rangiku and she'll put together all the required paperwork to expedite the marriage license," were her instructions. Sakura happily took the form from her mistress and eagerly went downstairs, spring on her steps now easily detectable.

Tsunade watched her beloved pupil as she exited the room, and then turned on Kakashi, "And I place the blame solely on you five!"

Kakashi sweatdropped. The attack totally unexpected. "Huh?!" Kakashi gave Tsunade a confused look.

"It's true! All five of you – you, Naruto, Sai, Yamato and Sasuke… you all terrify off any would be suitors of Sakura. And then you all take up whatever free time she has. Don't think that I haven't noticed, Hatake, that she is never left alone. Someone is always with Sakura – one of you is always around her." She gave Kakashi a pointed look.

"Heh.. Tsunade-sama… Heh..," he started to say, then just trailed off lamely… Kakashi once again started to rub the back of his neck.

"Oh, never mind," Tsunade brushed him off. "I know you men mean well, but you guys cannot keep her to yourselves forever. She will need to break away from you guys and start a family of her own someday, and you will have to let go," she finished. Right then, the door opened again and Sakura entered the room.

"In order to make this look even better, we'll have to make it as public as possible. Sure it may be just a civil ceremony, but it doesn't mean it will have to be performed inside my office. We can make it into a garden wedding. How about having the ceremony at one of the gazebos at the park by the lake. What do you say?" Tsunade asked the two after she made her declaration.

Kakashi and Sakura were silent for a minute. Kakashi nodded his head and grunted his assent, "Hn."

Sakura took a bit longer, but as the idea took root in her head, her face started to brighten up, liking the idea as she thought it through. By the time the second minute ended, Sakura was a full fledged bridezilla. She knew that it wasn't a real marriage, and it had saddened her a little when she thought that she'd be getting married inside the Hokage's office – surrounded by reports and scrolls. But now, with what Tsunade had proposed, her long ago dream of a romantic wedding came up to the surface with a bang – or is that with a roar?

"Can we? Really?! Oh, shishou, this is just perfect!" Sakura is virtually clapping when she finished processing Tsunade's idea. "Come on, Kakashi. Let's go tell my parents now. I have a lot of things to plan. There are so many things to do… phone calls to make… Flowers! Need to talk to Ino… What to wear…?" Sakura was immediately transported to her own world only rousing enough to ask, " Oh, Kakashi! Do you have a formal kimono? I have this kimono that's just simply divine and wouldn't it be wonderful if we wear formal kimono to the wedding?" She looked at him beseechingly.

Both Tsunade and Kakashi sweatdropped at Sakura's sudden show of strange behavior.

Tsunade started to smile in amusement.

Kakashi, for some reason, suddenly started to feel nervous, complete with sweaty palms and the feeling of heat around the collar and dryness of throat. He shot Tsunade a look of panic. He looked back at Sakura – she's still looking at him with such expectation on those dark green pools. "Yes, Sakura-chan. I do have a formal kimono," he was finally able to croak, just barely managing to give her a smile.

Sakura gave him a beatific smile in return for his affirmative answer. "Oh, wonderful!" She then took hold of his arm and dragged him towards the door. "Bye, Tsunade-shishou," she waved her goodbye to Tsunade at the same time. She stopped in her tracks, remembering something. She turned back to Tsunade and asked, "A-ano, shishou, will you be wearing your formal Hokage robes for the wedding?" Her tone of voice and the look on her face both suggesting and pleading that she do so.

"Yes, Sakura-chan, I will," Tsunade indulgently confirmed, amusement plain on her voice. With that, she sat back on her chair and picked up the report she was reading before the two barged in on her.

OooO

The next stop was the Haruno residence.

The trip there was a repeat of their trip to the administration building. People were getting whiplashes from the double-takes and some were blatantly stopping in their tracks to flat out and stare at them. Sakura was only half aware of the phenomenon as she's still lost in her own world. The unfortunate Kakashi was the one who felt the weight of all the unwanted attention as his pink haired companion was chattering away like a magpie about the wedding arrangements she's always wanted and had thought of, blah, blah, blah…

For the life of him, Kakashi could not understand how a perfectly level-headed and sensible person could have such a drastic change of personality just because of a wedding. A wedding, mind you, meant to be as a show-dressing only! _Confused _was too tame a word to describe how he felt. Kakashi could only watch her in horrified fascination.

Fascination was a very apt term to use too for she's fascinating to watch. She's fairly sparkling with excitement. Her cheeks flushed pink with enthusiasm. Her whole face and demeanor bright with pleasure.

Kakashi gave an inward sigh of relief once they reached the Haruno residence. They were shown into the parlor to wait for the elder Harunos. Fortunately, they were not out and will be able to see them without a prior appointment. They didn't have long to wait.

Kakashi stood up as soon as Sakura's parents entered the room. He had the chance to study them as they first greeted their daughter with kisses and hugs. The Harunos are a handsome couple. Sakura obviously got her petite frame and her exotic coloring from her mother. However, the keen intelligence and the mercurial and fiery temper Sakura is well-known for could be blamed entirely on Mr. Haruno.

"So, what brought you here? I must admit that I didn't expect to see you again so soon, my dear," Mr. Haruno said after a while. He turned to Kakashi, "I don't believe we've met before, sir," he finally said. All four sat down – the older Harunos on one couch and Kakashi and Sakura on the other.

Once again, Kakashi felt a little embarrassed by the fact that he was not recognized by Mr. Haruno. Why that was, he didn't know. He turned to Sakura with raised brow. Seeing no assistance there, he finally said, "Actually, we have met, Haruno-san. I'm Hatake Kakashi."

"Oh, Sakura-chan's former teammate. Didn't recognize you there without the mask... and in plain clothes no less," Mr. Haruno said after having looked at Kakashi up and down for good measure.

"Hn," Kakashi just gave his usual grunt.

"So, what can we do for you?" Mr. Haruno asked.

Sakura feeling panicked again, could only look at Kakashi mutely. With another inward sigh, Kakashi decided to do the talking once more. Clearing his throat, Kakashi decided to go the formal and respectful approach.

"Haruno-san, Sakura-chan had given me the honor of consenting to be my wife, and we are here today so I may ask you formally for your daughter's hand in marriage," Kakashi asked Mr. Haruno looking him directly in the eyes. He also took hold of Sakura's hand while he delivered his speech.

Mr. Haruno started upon hearing Kakashi's words, and there was a gasp from Mrs. Haruno sitting beside him. Both heads swiveled to Sakura's direction for confirmation to this announcement. Kakashi squeezed Sakura's hand for encouragement and reminder of the role she's supposed to play. Sakura looked at Kakashi and was ashamed of how she'd been behaving so far. She'd been so caught up at playing the "bride" and not doing her part, not living up to their agreement. He'd been kind enough to help her with her troubles and the least she could do was stay focused and do her part.

She gave his hand a responding squeeze and smiled brilliantly at him before turning to face her parents to answer their silent plea for explanation. "Oh, Papa. Mama. Isn't it wonderful?" After saying that, she leaned on Kakashi's shoulder. Look of utter bliss painted on her face. "I will soon be Mrs. Hatake Kakashi…," she sighed.

Still in surprised confusion, the two elder Harunos could only stare at the two young people facing them. The suddenness of the news of their daughter's marriage had left them reeling and unable to properly process the information. Mrs. Haruno was the first one to get her bearing back. She managed to rise to the occasion and got up to give both Kakashi and Sakura congratulatory hugs and kisses.

"This is so sudden, my dear, but if it makes you happy, then we are happy for you," she told Sakura, then turned to her husband, "Aren't we, dear?" She gave Mr. Haruno a pointed look.

"Huh?!" Mr. Haruno had to physically shake himself out of his astonishment and temporary paralysis. "B-but… Isn't this rather sudden? We weren't even aware that you were dating… what more, that it was serious?" Mr. Haruno asked.

"Papa… are you not happy for me?" Sakura asked, looking at her father with hurt in her eyes, playing the role of a disappointed daughter to the hilt. The pain in Sakura was not all pretend. Deep inside, she felt bad about the subterfuge she was enacting on her parents, but she felt it was necessary for their own protection.

"No! It's not that, princess… but… are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, Papa. It's what I want most in the world. When he told me that he was leaving Konoha for a long period of time, I just knew that I was not going to let him leave me behind."

"Leaving?" This from Mrs. Haruno.

"Yes. He told me this morning of his plans, and that is how this all came about,"Sakura told her mother. "I knew I wouldn't be able to bear being parted from him for that long," she shot Kakashi a look with what she hoped was filled with love. "And that is when I told him that I'll be going with him whether he liked it or not."

The other three occupants in the room where looking at Sakura, all caught up in her tale. "I didn't realize that Kakashi was so old fashioned," she continued, amused indulgence to be heard in her voice.

"Why do you say that dear?" Her mother asked.

"He said that it wouldn't be proper for us to be together like that without the benefit of marriage. He said that the only way for me to go with him was if I was his wife," she declared. "And that's when I told him he'd better marry me real quick then, if it'll offend his sensibilities! For I'm not letting him go without me."

'_Oh, she's good,'_ thought Kakashi.

"So here we are!" She finished happily, looking at her parents expectantly.

Mr. Haruno looked at Sakura, eyebrows raised skeptically. "Sounds to me like he was coerced into proposing to you, Sakura-chan."

"Papa! How can you say that?"

"I assure you , Haruno-san, that I was not coerced or tricked into proposing to Sakura-chan," Kakashi was quick to interject. "This is something we both want."

Mr. Haruno stopped and studied both Kakashi and Sakura at length before finally pronouncing his verdict. "OK. If this is something you both want, then I won't get in your way. You have my blessings."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Haruno-san," Kakashi bowed to Mr. Haruno.

OooO

Kakashi and Sakura stayed at the Haruno residence a lot longer than Kakashi had expected to. After informing Sakura's parents of their plans to wed the next morning and of their scheduled departure for Kusa a couple of days from today, Mrs. Haruno was simply horrified. It may be the shortest engagement and the quickest wedding in the history of Konoha, according to Mrs. Haruno, but that will not hinder her from throwing her daughter and her future son-in-law an engagement party and a wedding reception. She was most adamant and insistent on this matter. Neither Kakashi nor Sakura was able to gainsay her on this issue. Mr. Haruno, it seemed, was smart enough to not even try once he saw the obstinate look settle on his wife's face.

Having gotten her way, Mrs. Haruno then proceeded to make phone calls all over the place, inviting all and everyone of their family and friends that could come over for the impromptu party for that night and the one the following day; once she was finished with her phone calls, she followed by placing her servants and kitchen into chaos for the preparations for the back to back parties.

The two Haruno women next moved on whole-heartedly from the engagement party preparations to the wedding preparations in the blink of an eye. In no time at all the Haruno mansion was a place of bedlam. Servants, caterers, delivery people, designers, you name it, they're there – going to and fro with Mrs. Haruno, like a master puppeteer at the helm, effortlessly controlling and directing everyone to their tasks. She was a whirlwind of energy accomplishing task after task in putting together the best wedding she could for her little girl with the short amount of time that she was allowed. And Sakura was right there beside her mother – able to keep up and actually going toe to toe with the pink-haired dynamo that is her mother.

The Yamanakas had been called in and consulted regarding the floral decorations. They promised that the gazebo will be decorated and ready for the wedding tomorrow morning. It may not be the Shinto wedding that they had envisioned for their little princess. And yes, it may just be a civil wedding, albeit one that was to be officiated by the Hokage herself, but by kami, it will be respectable and done properly!

Yamanaka Ino had been asked and had accepted to stand as witness for the bride. Kakashi slipped out as soon as the talk with Sakura's parents was over and Mrs. Haruno had announced her plans for them two, so he missed the hullabaloo that the tiny elder Haruno woman had created. He went and asked Umino Iruka to stand as witness for him (seeing as none of his _family_ is currently in Konoha). He also took the time to go back to his place and changed his clothes and put his mask back on in preparation for the upcoming party. There'll be enough unwanted attention as it is, there's no need to invite any more by showing up without his mask on.

OooO

By 7:00 that evening, the party was in full swing. Everyone present was in shock due to the unexpectedness of the union. None of them was aware that they were even seeing each other, but then again, they figured they should have expected the unexpected from the stoic Copy Ninja – he's so tightlipped about his personal and private life, he'd taken the word secretive to a new level. They knew better to ask him questions about Sakura and the upcoming nuptials, or anything personal for that matter. Questions and inquiries were direct to Sakura instead.

The questions asked of her ran the same theme – how long has it been going on? … why the rush? … what about the other members of their group… where are they? …and finally… did they know? Sakura decided to give glib answers to all the questions thrown her way. By the time the party wound up to a close, Sakura was tired both physically and mentally – mainly due to all the tap-dancing she had to do in dodging and answering (those she couldn't) the questions she was bombarded with. Kakashi, she noticed, did not have to do anything of the sort… Neither did he seemed to be bothered by any feelings of sympathy for her after seeing her looking all wilted, sitting in the corner.

"Tired, Sakura-chan?" He had the nerve to ask.

Sakura shot him a glare from where she was sitting, not bothering to dignify his question with a verbal answer as she was fully aware that he was teasing her. Sakura was further incensed when she heard what she's sure was a snort, followed by, "Well, I'd better go… It'll be an early morning for us tomorrow – the wedding, you know," and a nod.

She could only emit a tired groan and tried to stand up. Fortunately, she did not have to go very far. She will be spending her last night as an unmarried young woman under her parents' roof, her mother's insistence once again.

Kakashi smiled and helped her up, "Come on… you're done for the day, too." He then escorted her inside the house.

OooO

Early the next morning, Sakura was awakened by her mother for a light breakfast. She was rushed to the bathroom immediately after finishing her food for a quick refreshing shower. As she got out of the bathroom in her robe, she found several hairdressers, a kimono dresser and his assistant and a few other people she is not sure for what other purpose.

Sakura will not be wearing her mother's wedding kimono as there was not enough time to take it out from storage and get it aired out in time for the wedding ceremony, but Mrs. Haruno was able to procure a new wedding kimono, it may not be as detailed and as rich in history as the one she wore on her own wedding several years ago, but it is beautiful and charming enough on its own that it would do in a pinch.

The first thing Sakura had to endure was the hair and make up. She ended up doing her own make up as her idea of simple and light vastly differed from the stylist's. Another concession the Haruno women had to make was, instead of styling Sakura's hair into the traditional hairstyle _bunkin-takashimada_, they had to settle for a simple upswept style. It may not be the more elaborate style, but it did showcase her long, slender neck. She may not have the more beautiful and colorful _kanzashi _(gold combs and accessories), her hair was adorned instead with elegant combs made out of mother of pearls decorated with clusters of small diamonds.

After her hair and make up was done, she was helped into the wedding kimono, called the _shiro-maku_. Sakura did not realize the intricacies and all the small details involved in the putting on of formal kimono. Now she understood the need for the kimono dresser and the assistant. After what seemed to be hours of being poked and prodded, Sakura was finally being assisted downstairs to meet her father and her mother and be on their way to the gazebo where she hoped Kakashi and the others were waiting. She couldn't help but wish that her other boys were also present to witness this event. But then again, if they were here, there wouldn't be a need for this subterfuge.

'_Gah! Sakura! Stop it! You'll drive yourself demented if you continue thinking of the __**ifs**__ and of things you couldn't change. There'll be time enough later to think. Just go with the flow for now and enjoy yourself! Trust on Kakashi ,'_ inner Sakura yelled.

"Damn Tatsuki Ichiro to hell and back!" Sakura muttered to herself.

"Hmm..? What was that, dear?" Mrs. Haruno asked her absently. "Oh, Yui, please be sure that there are hors d'oeuvres available at the terrace as well. Be a dear and remind Nobu," she called out to a passing servant.

"Twas nothing, Mama," Sakura answered anyway, and plastered a bright smile on her face.

OooO

The civil wedding ceremony was short and simple. Sakura was walked down the aisle by her father and was delivered to Kakashi's side and then faced the Hokage. They exchange the usual wedding vows, signed the marriage certificate after the Lady Tsunade pronounced them man and wife; after which, their respective witnesses placed their own signatures on the certificate itself.

What made it different and a bit more special than the usual run of the mill civil weddings was that it was performed outside. Friends and families were there to witness the event. The gazebo was decorated in beautiful and fragrant flowers. The bride and groom of course were dressed in formal wedding kimono. Kakashi looked resplendent in his formal kimono with the black haori and hakama pants. Sakura was a little disappointed that he was wearing his usual face mask. But she also understood that with the ceremony being performed in public in front of so many people – shinobi and civilians alike, and each knowing that the groom was the Copy ninja himself, Hatake Kakashi, he'd not go out with his face exposed as he did the previous day. Sakura guessed that she should be counting her blessings that he'd left out his hitai-ate and kept his sharingan eye uncovered all through the ceremony and all the picture takings for their "wedding album".

OooO

A/N: Heh! Sorry, I stated on the previous chapter that the who and the why for Kusa would be on this chapter… I guess I lied (purely unintentional, of course!). One of the reviews wanted to see Tsunade's and Sakura's parents' reactions… So I thought, why not? And then it turned into this monstrosity of a chapter! :o)

Apologies if Sakura may seem a little OOC here. I wanted to portray her as a regular female who'd go ga-ga over wedding plans. I think she has the potential to be a total bridezilla; she was after all a former fangirl… so it's there… just in hibernation…

I also tried paying attention to my tenses. I hope I did better.

Anywayz… I hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4 The Newlyweds

**Kiss Me!**

By Zetnnik

Kakashi, on a personal business outside of Konoha, had to take Sakura along out of necessity. As if that wasn't bad enough for the very private man, they had to travel as a married couple – again out of necessity. What was simply inconvenient rapidly became troublesome. KakaSaku

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing…

Rated: T (to be on the safe side)

OooO

**Chapter 3 RECAP**

Kakashi and Sakura agreed to go through a phony marriage, but a real one to the people in Konoha. They decided at the last minute to let the Hokage in on the charade.

The Lady Tsunade was more than willing to help out and even went so far as to suggest a more romantic and more realistic wedding – a garden wedding. This suggestion wholly appealed to Sakura and immediately transformed her to that most frightening creature -- a bridezilla, which made even the legendary Copy Ninja Kakashi nervous.

With the help of Mrs. Haruno and the heavy backing of the Haruno fortune, Sakura was able to have her long ago desire, and every woman's heart's desire -- a decent and proper engagement party, a romantic wedding ceremony, and a wedding reception.

Now on to the next chapter…

OooO

**Chapter 4:**

The newlyweds were at the massive foyer of the Haruno residence to greet their guests following the wedding ceremony for the reception. Sakura kept shooting surreptitious glances at Kakashi to check how he's holding up. She's glad to see that he's bearing up well enough and being unusually patient about all the ceremonies, something she's grateful for.

'_He's been a real good sport about all this,'_ Sakura thought to herself. _'I'm sure he didn't expect to have to go through all this when he made his suggestion.'_

Inner Sakura snickered after she finished that thought. _'Ha! Serve's the lazy pervert. For once, he has to make the effort to conform to proper convention,' _and she then proceeded to do a jig in her head.

"Be nice," Sakura muttered to herself.

Kakashi gave her a funny look and a questioning "Hm?", to which she waved off with an innocent smile and pointedly turned her attention back to the arriving guests in order to avoid further questions from him.

The next one up was Yamanaka Ino, who murmured her congratulations and good wishes while giving Kakashi a handshake. She then moved on to Sakura; with her, Ino gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then she whispered, "Don't think you're getting away that fast, Forehead. I want all the juicy details, and I expect a blow by blow description of the wedding night and especially details about your husband. Mm m… mm.. That Sharingan and all those Icha-Icha books?" She then moved her eyebrows up and down suggestively at Sakura. "If that hot kiss at the wedding was anything to go by, seems like you're in for a very long and interesting night, Forehead," Ino reminded her, before throwing Kakashi a look that could only be described as lascivious. Ino smiled a mischievous smile at Sakura as she got on her way to where the food was being served.

Sakura was so embarrassed and immediately felt again the searing heat she had experienced earlier at the mention of the kiss from the wedding. She was also unable to stop the gasp that escaped her at the mention of the wedding night and the ideas that Ino had put in her head about Kakashi. She unconsciously looked Kakashi's way at the imagery that popped in her head. She quickly looked away, face bright red, when she saw Kakashi catch her staring at him. His eyebrows met in a puzzled frown as he saw her quickly look away, with her face bright and as red as a ripe tomato.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Are you OK?" Kakashi looked down and asked the question directly into Sakura's face, unintentionally invading her personal space.

The image of a _**naked Kakashi**_ and all the other _**naughty thoughts**_ that accompanied the image of a very _**naked Kakashi**_ still fresh in her mind, Sakura was so startled by his question and sudden closeness that she involuntarily took a step back with a helpless "Eeep!"

"Whoa!" Kakashi was quick to steady her by catching hold of her by the upper-arms. "Steady! Are you OK?

Sakura was so shocked and horrified at herself. She couldn't look Kakashi straight in the eye.

"Y-yes," she was finally able to say, and quickly extricated herself from Kakashi's hold. "I'm… (she cleared her throat and tried again) I'm just hungry. I think it's safe for us to go in now… don't you think so?" She asked.

"Hm," was his answer while giving her a quizzical look, but took hold of her arm nonetheless and escorted her inside.

OooO

'_Oh, gods! Must they constantly do that?' _Sakura inwardly groaned, referring to the continuous clanging of goblets, glasses, plates, or what-have-you's as they were repeatedly hit with silverware or something, a signal to the guests' demands for the newlyweds to kiss.

'_I will strangle whoever came up with this tradition!'_ Sakura silently vowed as she waited for the feel of Kakashi's soft lips on her own for a quick, but in her opinion, no less potent kiss. She tried bracing herself for her hitherto unknown susceptibility to the Copy Ninja's attraction, but with each kiss that they shared, whatever wall of defense she managed to erect after the previous kiss came tumbling down.

Kakashi was leaning towards her for the kiss, one hand ready to pull down his mask when he noticed her tense face and paused, "Come on Sakura-chan, can't you pretend to at least enjoy it?" He asked her on a whisper. "Surely it can't be that bad. I've never had any complaints before, I'll have you know. And you are seriously in danger of denting my ego here," he added.

Sakura glared at him at his mention of never having had complaints before, thereby highlighting his vast experience in kissing and the gods only knew what else!

"Oh, just **KISS ME!**" She hissed at him.

Kakashi chuckled at her whispered command, but proceeded to give her the kiss she demanded. It was another quick and simple kiss, but Sakura felt it all the way to her toes, her eyelids closing of their own accord. _'Kami-sama, I'm in trouble,'_ was Sakura's panicked thought after Kakashi had ended the kiss and let her go.

Kakashi for his part could not help but feel a certain amount of smugness as he witnessed the effect of that last kiss on Sakura. He was also grateful for the protection the mask was according him at the moment for he's pretty sure that Sakura would not take too kindly to the smirk that was currently gracing his mouth. As closely familiar as he was of her quick temper, the sight of that smirk, he knew, will most likely drive her to smack him upside the head, if he were lucky, or have him fly across the room as a result of a chakra infused punch, if he were not so lucky.

The festivities continued until the wee hours in the evening, but it was mostly the shinobi group that was left behind due to their special trainings resulting in stronger constitutions and longer staying power. Sakura endured a lot more teasing and suggestive comments from Ino and surprisingly from TenTen. The older female jounin – Anko, Kurenai, Shizune to name a few were listening on and putting in their two cents every now and then, all in order to get a blush from the bride, and which also managed to produce blushes from the shy and gentle Hyuuga Hinata.

Kakashi suffered his fair share of ribbing from Genma, who was well into his cups by then, as Kotetsu, Izumo and Aoba egged him on. Iruka and the younger members of the group were there to laugh and enjoy themselves at the expense of the groom.

Finally, it was time for Sakura to change and leave with Kakashi. They'll be staying at her apartment as he had already suspended his utilities in preparation for his departure. Sakura's mother had hired a house-sitter for her place as she didn't have the time to do as Kakashi had – she was busy with the wedding preparations to handle all the last minute details. This was a prime example of the benefits and advantages of being an only child – an indulged and well-loved one at that!

The newlyweds departed the party with hoots of laughter and ribald comments from their guests. Sakura also had to go through a tearful farewell from her mother and then a gruff goodbye from her father. She was going to miss them, but she's hoping that this trouble from Tatsuki Ichiro will be over soon. If not, they'd be long six months in Kusa no Kuni, especially in light of her reactions and apparent weakness for Kakashi's kisses.

OooO

"Thank you, Kakashi," Sakura turned to Kakashi in all seriousness as they entered her apartment.

"Hmm?" Kakashi was surprised by Sakura's comment, and looked at her questioningly.

"For everything," Sakura clarified upon seeing Kakashi's questioning gaze. "I know you didn't expect all this bother when you made your offer to help me out of the trouble I'm currently in."

Kakashi started to give her his trademark eye crease, but Sakura interrupted again, "No, please, don't do that. I'm serious. I cannot express enough how grateful I am for what you're doing and what you were willing to do for me. It's above and beyond what a friend might do," Sakura continued her heartfelt speech.

"Sakura," Kakashi stared at her intently, seeing that Sakura was in earnest, "You know there is no need for that. Anyone of us will do the same thing for you. It's just your bad luck that you had to be saddled with me." Kakashi finished self-deprecatingly.

"What do you mean by my _bad-luck_ it was you?"

"Maa. I'm pretty sure any one of the three boys would be preferable to an old fogey like me," Kakashi tried to explain, not sure if he's treading in thin ice again, no-one could ever tell with Sakura. He was of course referring to Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke.

"Oh, stop that, Kakashi! What are you doing? Are you fishing for compliments?" Sakura asked, looking at him sideways. "You know you are not old -- fogey or otherwise!" Sakura said pertly. It was all she could do to stop herself from sticking her tongue at him.

That statement earned her the eye-crease from Kakashi, and this time, she allowed it.

"And besides, this is just a pretend marriage. Nothing's changed. Life goes on as before," this from Kakashi with a nod of his head.

"What do you mean, nothing's changed? Of course there're some changes!" Sakura contradicted, facing Kakashi once again.

Sakura's announcement and the serious look she's currently giving him was making Kakashi nervous once again, but all he said was, "Oh?" his head cocked to the side.

"Well of course! You seriously didn't think that you'd go on as before, Kakashi?" Sakura asked him, indignation plain in her voice. "This may only be a temporary arrangement, but it is a marriage. Marriage is a sacred institution. We said vows and we should honor those vows regardless if this marriage was to be forever or only temporary. And as such, you, being the respectable married man that you are, should not be and **will** not be going around with other women!

"Aa… Sakura," Kakashi started to interrupt, but was not able to, as Sakura was on a roll.

"And of course, I'll give you the same courtesy. No other men for me either while we're married! It's only fair, since you'll be giving up your women that I should be willing to do the same," Sakura continued, the voice of logic and reason.

Kakashi sweatdropped at this last statement from Sakura, _'Like there are other men in her life,' _Kakashi thought to himself. Oh sure, Sakura did not lack in admirers, but she'd never entertained any of the guys he'd seen hovering around her. Kakashi decided to drop the issue. When Sakura got that look in her eyes, one would be better off just shutting up. So, he just gave her his usual grunt and started to walk to the kitchen, and left it at that.

"Kakashi! What do you mean by that "Hm", huh?! I'm telling you now, while we're married, I'll be the only woman in your life! You have a wife now! Kakashi?! Did you hear me?!"

'_Oh Gods! I'm screaming like a fish wife!' _Sakura thought, but the idea of Kakashi with other women was doing something to her; to her _blood_. The idea was making it _boil_!

"Hai, hai, Sakura-chan. I heard you," Kakashi called out to her from the kitchen. Sakura's logic and reasoning were once again making him nervous. His mouth felt dry and his throat parched. He had to down several glasses of water before he felt himself calmed down enough. Once he'd calmed down, Kakashi's latent sense of humor kicked in. _'Heh! Sakura as my wife? Serves her right if I take her words literally...' _

'_I'm pretty sure she's just exaggerating again. Surely she can't be serious? Six months of no women? Six months of no sex?'_ A tiny voice within Kakashi asked in panic.

OooO

Later in Sakura's bedroom, Kakashi entered intending to get extra blankets and pillows so he could bed down for the night, when he decided to call Sakura in on her bluff.

"Hmm… So… Sakura… _my wife_. Are you ready for our wedding night?" Asked Kakashi, watching Sakura closely. He's only wearing pajama bottoms, no shirt and no mask covering his face. His hair, still damp from the shower he'd just taken, down around his face. _(think Dante from Devil May Cry)_

Sakura was turning down the covers when Kakashi entered. She also just recently had a shower herself and was in her nightwear – a matching tank top and shorts. She looked at Kakashi and could not stop looking. Her earlier imagery of a naked Kakashi flashed through her mind once again. She could not tear her gaze away from Kakashi.

A bare-chested Kakashi!

A semi-_naked_ Kakashi!

Kakashi was taken aback by the blatant sexual awareness emanating from Sakura at the moment and was unable to control his own body's reaction.

It was a few seconds before she realized that he'd spoken and actually processed the words he'd said. Alarmed and embarrassed, she raised her eyes towards Kakashi. Sakura was feeling dazed from an overwhelming combination of embarrassment, shock, and the new and unexpected feelings of sexual attraction for her former teammate. The thoughts his words had evoked in her, in addition to the ones his appearance had already conjured up, had rendered her momentarily confused and a little off kilter. Of course, the feeling didn't last long.

This attraction she has for Kakashi may be new and unexpected, but it was not totally unwelcome. She'd always felt a little left out, and not a little worried, that she'd reached her twenties and had yet to feel the kind of passion that Ino and other kunoichi of their acquaintance had been describing toward the men in their lives. Oh, her past behavior with Sasuke when she was younger didn't count. What she felt for Sasuke then was innocent and of the highly romanticized love. Whenever she thought of herself and Sasuke at those time, was of the two of them going out on dates or walking holding hands while shopping, and maybe exchanging chaste kisses every now and then. She'd never thought of the physical side of things.

The years that Sasuke was gone and having had nothing to feed her inner-fangirl in all through those years had definitely cured her of her puppy-love. Upon his return to Konoha, and the long journey he had to traverse to get to where he is now had brought home to Sakura that what she thought she felt for Sasuke was not the forever kind. The long healing process that Sasuke had to go through, with the help of his former teammates – Naruto and herself, had transformed Sakura from an annoying fangirl, to a close and valued friend, and finally to a honorary sister. The last part was the role she valued the most, being the sister of not only Sasuke, but also of Naruto's and Sai's.

Sakura had always known to follow her instincts and right now, they were telling her to seize the opportunity and make Kakashi aware of her as a woman and not just a friend or a comrade. Unfortunately, that's easier said than done. She'd never consciously tried to seduce a man before and did not know how to go about doing what her instincts were telling her to do. All she could do was stare at him. Devour him with her eyes.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, the hungry look she was currently giving Kakashi was having some kind of physical effect on the Copy Ninja. The unexpectedness of Sakura's reactions to him had caught him unaware. He wasn't prepared to deal with this Sakura. What had happened? Just yesterday, he was just plain Kakashi to her, then all of a sudden at the reception today, it seemed like the blinders she'd been wearing were taken off. Sakura was now aware of him emotionally, physically and sexually. And damn his body was reacting completely and equally.

'_This just won't do! This is Sakura-chan.'_ He valued her too much. She was not like the other women he was used to having casual relationships with. That was all he knew of relationships and that was all he was prepared to have. Casual. Serious attachments were not for him. At least not of the romantic kind, for he had created a serious attachment of some kind with his former teammates. That kind of relationship was all he was ever going to allow himself to have. The whole family, kids and picket-fences bit, he would leave to the younger ones in their group. He was too set in his ways to change now.

And Sakura was totally off-limits! She's the forever kind. When she was in a relationship, be assured that it was a committed one. She did not do casual.

Not only did he value her too much to treat her casually, he also happened to value his life and physical well-being to do so. He knew without being told that should he look at Sakura the wrong way, four extremely strong and powerful men, all four elite shinobi of Konoha, and one insanely strong and powerful lady Hokage will be finding different and imaginative ways to kill and torture him for his sins.

The thought of the many people who would skin him alive (numbering among them was the kyuubi jinchuuriki and the Uchiha survivor) should he ever make the mistake of going there with Sakura had completely cooled his burgeoning ardor. With that in mind, Kakashi approached Sakura at the bed, only meaning to take the two extra pillows she had. Startled by the sudden closeness of Kakashi, Sakura's stomach jittered. It was startling to have him so close to her when just moments before, she was mentally stripping and devouring him.

Inner Sakura on the other hand was alternately angrily telling her to snap out of it and gleefully making suggestions to make a grab for him or jump his bones now!

'_He's so close! Can't you just feel the heat from that naked skin? See how smooth it is? Wouldn't you like to touch and feel that?' _The hentai inner-Sakura taunted_._

'_Gah! Shut up!' _Sakura told her inner-self.

Kakashi leaned forward to reach for the pillows behind Sakura, completely forgetting, after winning his internal battles regarding the pink haired beauty he'd just married, his earlier suggestive words. His movement brought him so close that his bare arm touched _her_ bare arm. Another jolt hit Sakura, accompanied by a sudden wave of physical awareness. Bemused, Sakura turned her head to face Kakashi, this action brought her face very close to his indeed. She couldn't help her gaze from dropping and settling on those firm and well defined lips. Unconsciously, Sakura's lips parted a bit, as if getting ready to receive a kiss full on. Puzzled by Sakura's continued silence, Kakashi turned to look at her and was alarmed to see the expression on her face. He was so startled that he quickly jerked back; he lost his footing and almost fell on the bed before catching his balance in time.

Clutching the two pillows in front of him like a shield, Kakashi said to Sakura, "Heh… he.. Sorry about that. I'll just be borrowing these two pillows… And maybe a blanket? If you could just point me to where I could find an extra one, I'll be out of your hair."

"Blanket?" Sakura repeated.

"Yeah… I'll bed down on your couch outside," Kakashi clarified.

"Oh, umm.. Here," Sakura finally managed to turn on her brain and took out an extra blanket from her closet and handed it to him. Bearing in mind Kakashi's earlier words and her earlier resolve to make Kakashi see her as a woman instead of a friend, she bravely faced and softly asked him, "What about our wedding night?"

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. "Oh! Ha ha ha! I was just teasing you earlier, Sakura-chan," Kakashi told her nervously and started walking backwards toward the door and made a hasty exit.

OooO

A/N: Chapter 4! Yay me! I struggled a bit with this one. There were so many ideas I wanted to include, I had a hard time organizing my thoughts. I feel like I rushed it a bit? Add the chaos and bother of moving? And having no internet access and PC in my room...? :o(

Oy vey!

Anywhoo… I hope you like.

Thanks to TheQueenofGeeks, show.me.the.stars, Trinneti, Konoha's White Fang, JiraiyasGirl, Juniper11, animefan28, Mateba, Rangerette, HinataLoveNaruto, kyoko123, itachimeri1989, babyycakes for the reviews and to all those how read, favorite'd, and alert'd this story. You all give me the happy. :o)

Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5 The Wife

Kiss Me

**Kiss Me!**

By Zetnnik

**Summary: **Kakashi, on a personal business outside of Konoha, had to take Sakura along out of necessity. As if that wasn't bad enough for the very private man, they had to travel as a married couple – again out of necessity. What was simply inconvenient rapidly became troublesome. KakaSaku

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing…

Rated: T (to be on the safe side)

Thank you to **animefan28, The Silver Dark Knight, TheQueenofGeeks, show.me.the.stars, Konoha's White Fang, Juniper11, kyoko123, Rangerette, JiraiyasGirl, KiMiKi-YuMiKa, HinataLoveNaruto** for the reviews and to all who Alert'd and Favorite'd this story.

OooO

Previously on Chapter 4:

"Hmm… So… Sakura… _my wife_. Are you ready for our wedding night?" Asked Kakashi, watching Sakura closely. He's only wearing pajama bottoms, no shirt and no mask covering his face. His hair, still damp from the shower he'd just taken, down around his face. _(think Dante from Devil May Cry)_

Puzzled by Sakura's continued silence, Kakashi turned to look at her and was alarmed to see the expression on her face. He was so startled that he jerked back too quickly; he lost his footing and almost fell on the bed before catching his balance in time.

Clutching the two pillows in front of him like a shield, Kakashi said to Sakura, "Heh… he.. Sorry about that. I'll just be borrowing these two pillows… And maybe a blanket? If you could just point me to where I could find an extra one, I'll be out of your hair."

"Oh, umm.. Here."

Bearing in mind Kakashi's earlier words and her resolve to make Kakashi see her as a woman instead of a friend, she bravely faced and softly asked him, "What about our wedding night?"

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. "Oh! Ha ha ha! I was just teasing you earlier, Sakura-chan," Kakashi told her nervously and started walking backwards toward the door and made a hasty exit.

OooO

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning, Kakashi was already in the kitchen preparing coffee when Sakura came out of her room, looking half asleep in a red light robe.

"Oyaho, Kakashi," she greeted, covering a small yawn with her hand. Sakura slowly padded towards the coffee maker and took what coffee it had so far brewed. "I hope you don't mind? I'll need this to wake-up fast if you want to get out of Konoha immediately," she sheepishly said to Kakashi.

"Hm," Kakashi grunted his consent. He's still feeling a little skittish towards Sakura after the events of the previous night and her unexpected behavior. He's not exactly sure how to act around her right now. Was she serious or just playing with him? Or maybe trying to teach him a lesson for some reason?

"Mm.mm. . thanks," she murmured taking a quick gulp of the hot liquid. After which, she turned back to him and asked him if he wanted any breakfast. "I remember that I still owe you home-cooked meal."

Kakashi leveled a look towards her and said in a stern voice, "Breakfast doesn't count. Eggs, sausages and toast do not constitute home-cooked meal, Sakura-chan. Nice try," he finished dryly.

"Well, I'm your wife now, so you'll always be getting home-cooked meal from me from now on," Sakura told him happily, shrugging her shoulder.

That statement would normally have excited him, but for some reason, it had the opposite effect on him. He couldn't help but feel apprehension instead. Kakashi shot Sakura a wary look, but didn't voice out his inner thoughts. Maybe if he ignored it, it'd go away. Or maybe he's just imagining things? Reading too much on things that were really innocent?

"Aahh.. that's great, Sakura-chan!" Kakashi replied trying to inject a little excitement in his tone.

Sakura gave him a quick grin and shooed him out of the kitchen with instructions for him to go and take a quick shower; breakfast should be ready for him by the time he's finished getting ready. She was taking out the items from the refrigerator as she was giving her instructions to Kakashi. This reversion to her usual no-nonsense personality managed to put Kakashi at ease. He went to do her bidding in a much lighter frame of mind. Sakura didn't notice the easing of the tension from Kakashi as she was already busy with the food preparation.

After she finished cooking, Sakura took out her case and started to pack for their upcoming journey. Being a seasoned shinobi and used to packing lightly for long missions out of their village, it didn't take Sakura long to finish the tasks she set herself with regards to their imminent departure and intended long absence. As she was putting away the last items in her case, Kakashi came out from the room dressed up and ready to go.

"Great! I'm all packed. I just need to take a quick shower and we could be on our way in no time. But first, let's go have breakfast," Sakura informed Kakashi, still in that brisk manner that further set Kakashi's mind at ease.

OooO

The newlywed couple stopped at a nice inn on their first night being on the road to Kusa. Since they were not out on shinobi business for their village, the two were dressed in their civilian clothing. Once again, Kakashi was out and about with his bare face as he was that first day – at the start of their very involved and what was turning out to be a complicated charade, at least complicated on her part. _'Damn hormones!'_ Sakura thought.

As they were still very close to Konoha, the two decided to keep the pretense of being a married couple and got only one room for the night. Sharing a room was nothing unusual for the two. Being shinobi, the two were used to sharing small space with other people, usually a partner or a teammate, and they didn't see anything wrong with the current set up. This close proximity was nothing unusual for them. They'd done whatever's necessary for safety and/or comfort in previous missions before – be it huddled together for warmth in a small cave while taking shelter from a fierce snowstorm, or on a tree branch while trying to evade enemy nins.

Bright and early the next morning, the two were again on their way. At about halfway from Konoha and Bordertown, they stopped for luncheon in a shabby but clean eatery. After eating their meal, Sakura made use of the ladies' room for a quick wash and freshened herself up as much as she could with just the washbasin and some paper towels at hand. On her way out of the bathroom, she noticed two things. One, there was an attractive waitress blatantly flirting with him. Second, he wasn't doing anything to discourage her.

She stopped and watched as he cocked his head to one side, then smiled at something the waitress said. Sakura couldn't help the pang of jealousy she experienced at that sweet smile, not the usual eye crease he was wont to do, directed at someone else. He certainly seemed to be enjoying the waitress' company. She was prepared to ignore what was happening until she remembered her promise to herself and the vows they made to each other. Eyes narrowed and with a renewed sense of determination, she straightened her shoulders and made her way to the table where she gave the waitress a sunny smile.

"Thank you so much for keeping my husband company while I was gone."

The waitress seemed taken aback by Sakura's friendly attitude. "T-that's not… It was no problem," the waitress finished lamely.

"Not everyone's been so nice to him since he got out of the hospital after his breakdown. At least not in our village." Sakura said to the waitress in a loud whisper.

Kakashi choked on the mouthful of tea he'd been about to swallow. Sakura leaned down to thump him on the back while she beamed at the waitress' shocked face. "I know he held that waitress at knife-point after she messed up his order, but he was under tremendous stress at the time. It wasn't really his fault," Sakura told the waitress almost in entreaty. "The doctor assured us that so long as he takes his medicine regularly, it shouldn't happen again," her voice full of reassurance.

This started Kakashi choking all over again. The waitress quickly backed away. "I – excuse me. My manager wants me."

"Run along then!" Sakura called to her gaily, even giving a casual wave of her hand.

Kakashi finally had his choking fit under control. He rose from the table, his expression ominous. Before he had a chance to say a word, she reached up and pressed a gentle finger over his lips.

"Please don't spoil this moment for me, Kakashi. I haven't had this much fun in a while."

He looked like he wanted to strangle her. Instead, he tossed several bills onto the table and pulled her from the restaurant.

"You're going to be grouchy about this, aren't you?" Sakura asked Kakashi as he continued to pull her by the arm. "I just knew it. I didn't take you to be the grouchy type! Grouchiness is not becoming, Kakashi; it really isn't. Whether you want to accept it or not, you are a married man and you really shouldn't..."

"Get going before I spank you in public," Kakashi ordered her, almost in a growl.

Sakura gasped at that threat from Kakashi. She'd never heard Kakashi threaten her in any way, shape or form before. _'Being married certainly gives one a different perspective on someone!' _

Did that mean he wouldn't spank her if she did as he said or that he simply planned to spank her in private? Sakura was unsure. She continued to mull over the unpleasant concept, getting indignant at each minute that passed. Within moments, they were back on the road to Kusa.

The day was sunny; the warm breeze softly blowing was not yet oppressive. She saw no reason for either of them to waste a perfectly lovely day sulking, so she finally broke the silence after shooting Kakashi a quick glance from under her thick lashes.

"A-ano… Kakashi, you're still not mad, are you?" Sakura tentatively asked.

"Hmm," was his noncommittal response.

"You know, instead of getting mad at me, you really should be thanking me instead. I did you a favor, after all." Sakura informed Kakashi with a sniff.

Kakashi could hardly believe what Sakura had just told him, and gave her a dumbfounded look. Still unable to form words to say to her, Kakashi shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut as if to help him in forming the correct words. "Explain," was all he was able to say to her.

Sakura gave him a look as if saying_, 'Well, duh!'_

"I only happened to save you from yourself! As if you didn't know." Sakura stated in an indignant voice.

"What?! What are you talking about now?" Kakashi asked her, still unable to comprehend where his normally sane Sakura-chan had gone.

"I removed you from temptation. If I hadn't done what I did, you would have broken your vows! My actions kept you from doing that. So I saved you, so say thank you!" Sakura finished with a nod.

Kakashi had to stop from walking; he simply stood there and stared at Sakura. Feeling totally flummoxed by the woman in front of him. It seemed to him that he hadn't been able to make heads or tails of her ever since the scene at the Hokage's office.

'_Is she for real? Is this for real? Maybe I'm in a genjutsu or something?'_ Were Kakashi's thoughts. It was all he could do not to make the hand-signs and say the word _kai_ to release what he hoped was a genjutsu perpetrated by an enemy nin – an Iwa-nin maybe? Then another thought entered his head, _'Maybe it's just her hormones? Could she just be ovulating?'_ Kakashi hopefully asked. Where in the world did her rationality go? Kakashi gave up, still completely vexed. He turned and started to walk again. This time, he took out his Icha-Icha book, all in the hope of blocking out the exasperating woman walking next to him.

Unfortunately, he seemed to have angered one of the Kami for he can't seem to catch a break from said woman. Wholly intent in getting her way, Sakura persisted. "I'm waiting, Kakashi. I didn't hear your thank you."

"Hmm? Did you say something, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi turned from his book to innocently face Sakura, the same way he would when trying to, but unable to block out Gai. This attitude was always sure to get some kind of extreme reaction from Maito Gai. Sakura recognized this approach and felt her temper flare up and a vein start to tick on her temple.

Eyes narrowed, Sakura stopped walking and yelled at Kakashi, "Oooh… don't you try that move on me, Kakashi. I am not Maito Gai!"

"Of course not, Sakura-chan. I'll never mistake you for him," Kakashi gave her a placating smile. Sakura stood in front of him, arms akimbo on her waist, looking prepared to stay there forever until she received her proper thanks.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. For saving me." Kakashi finally relented, just to end the discussion. Sakura eyed him dubiously for a moment before nodding her head in acceptance.

OooO

Meanwhile, somewhere in Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth Country), a certain Tatsuki Ichiro had just received an urgent report from the man he'd left in Konoha for the sole purpose of keeping an eye on the pink-haired beauty. Needless to say, he was not pleased with information contained within the report – the marriage of Haruno Sakura to another man. His rage was all consuming at having his will thwarted in such a way that after only having read the first few sentences notifying him of the hasty marriage of Sakura, he immediately went on a rampage and destroyed his office. The name listed in the report showed it was none other than one Hatake Kakashi, the Copy-nin himself, who had married his cherry-blossom; this small but very pertinent information was what had rendered him impotent in getting his way this time. The awareness that he was powerless and had no way of exacting his revenge made him doubly mad.

Hatake Kakashi was a living-legend in the shinobi world; he was known as a strong and powerful ninja. He was purported to have copied and mastered more than a thousand jutsu with his Sharingan eye. This was a well-known fact in the shadowy world of shinobi. What was not widely known was that Hatake Kakashi was also the errant heir to an old and revered military nobility in Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) and all its vast holdings and fortunes; a family with long and close ties to the daimyos of Hi no Kuni. A family that had been there from the beginning and was one of the driving forces in the founding of the Country of Fire – the **Shihouin** clan.

Few knew that Kakashi's father was none other than the White Fang of Konoha – Hatake Sakumo. Even fewer people knew that his mother, Hatake Hisana, was the first female and the 17th generational head of the Shihouin clan, being the only offspring of the last male descendant from the direct line of the honored and venerated Shihouin clan, prior to her marriage to Sakumo. However, her reign was short-lived as she relinquished the position in order to marry the elite shinobi from Konoha.

Despite the shortness of her reign as their leader, the Shihouin clan recognized Hatake Kakashi as the true heir being the last descendant of that long ago Shihouin male who established the clan, and would accept him should he ever make a slight indication that he was willing to take over the mantle of clan head. As the son and only offspring of their beloved Hisana, the Shihouin clan members held Kakashi in high regard. His reputation as an elite shinobi of Konoha only added to their respect for him.

Not only was she now married to an elite shinobi of Konoha, Sharingan Kakashi himself no less, but also the heir to the mighty Shihouin clan! She couldn't marry an ordinary person! Someone easily disposed of. No, she had to marry him of all the men in Konoha! Not only was the Copy-nin impossible to kill, but should any of the Kami decide to smile down upon him and he actually managed to eliminate Kakashi, it wouldn't be as simple as that. Not only would the hidden village of Konoha not take kindly to the assassination of one of its prominent ninja, but the collection of strong and powerful shinobi that Kakashi seemed to be surrounded with would most likely not let his murder rest without any kind of retribution. Now on top of that, there was the Shihouin clan! And that enraged him even more!

Now that Sakura had indirectly married into the Shihouin clan, she was untouchable to Ichiro.

After the first burst of his temper was spent, Ichiro fixed himself a drink then sat down on one of the armchairs and allowed himself to calm down. He stood up afterwards and picked up the report and went back to the armchair to continue reading it and contemplate his next move, if there was even a next move on his part. Could he make real of his threat to Sakura and create trouble for her parents? Unfortunately, that threat no longer holds water now that the Shihouin clan was in the picture – what with their close ties with the Daimyo and their strong clout within the Fire Country. His father was friends with the Daimyo and may be distantly related to him, but his influence was nothing compared to the Shihouin family's.

He wanted to go ahead and do whatever he could to make trouble for Sakura and her family, his ego demanded satisfaction, but he knew that the resulting mess will not be something his father could overlook or be able to sweep under a rug. Being the eldest and the only son of his father had given him carte blanche to the influence and power his father's social standing and money had provided. These are powerful people, and should he make the mistake of making enemies of them and calling their unwanted attention to him, could potentially curtail the freedom and power his father's wealth had accorded him all this time. Ichiro raised his glass and took a sip of his drink, then lowered it and stared at the content for a while, his brows furrowing before hurling the glass to the wall in his frustration.

"That's it little blossom," Ichiro murmured to himself before slumping down back onto the armchair. "Whatever satisfaction I'd get in making you pay for what you've done will not be worth the all trouble it'll cost me. Hmm… too bad. I had some interesting plans for you too," he mused to himself. Ichiro leaned his head back, closing his eyes at the same time as he decided to cut his losses and allowed the pink haired kunoichi from Konoha that had so fascinated him these past few months to slip away from him.

"You're the one that got away."

OooO

A/N: There's Chapter 5! Heh… not very good with coming up with Japanese names, so you'll notice the several recognizable names. :o)

Was Sakura a bit OOC? I dunno… Anyways, I hope you like it.

Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6 The Trio

**Kiss Me!**

By Zetnnik

**Summary: **Kakashi, on a personal business outside of Konoha, had to take Sakura along out of necessity. As if that wasn't bad enough for the very private man, they had to travel as a married couple – again out of necessity. What was simply inconvenient rapidly became troublesome. KakaSaku

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing…

Rated: T (to be on the safe side)

OooO

Chapter 5 **Recap**

Kakashi and Sakura finally got on their way to Kusa as a married couple. Only on the second day of their travel, Kakashi was ready to strangle Sakura – he's not sure if she's just hormonal or if she's gone totally demented on him, but he was truly missing his once sane and reasonable Sakura-chan.

Kakashi's noble lineage was also revealed. He came from old and prestigious political nobility – the Shihouin clan. Kakashi was actually the last direct descendant from the founding member of the powerful clan. He's revered and respected by the clan members and would be welcomed as their clan leader should he choose to take up the mantle.

The reason for the marriage/charade – the young, good-looking and rich, but oh-what-a-slime-ball Tatsuki Ichiro, decided to cut his losses and let the beautiful pink blossom go. He wasn't entirely happy to do so, but being aware of Kakashi's close connection to the Shihouin clan and being cognizant of the power they command and the long reach of their influence, he'd decided it wasn't in his best interest to pursue that target.

That should cover the previous chapter, now on to the next…

OooO

**Chapter 6:**

Somewhere in Ame (Rain): Day of the wedding

A poof was heard and then a black bulldog wearing a spiked dog-collar appeared before the Team 7 boys, namely Naruto, Sai and Sasuke. The trio was currently around a campfire eating their lunch. The black dog greeted them with a muffled woof. The three younger shinobi started for a second, but relaxed once they realized the dog was one of Kakashi's summons. Sai, the closest one to the dog, reached out a hand and took out the scroll clasped in the dog's mouth. He opened the scroll and started reading. He was silent for a while as he continued reading. Sai may have learned some emotions since joining Team 7/Kakashi, but he still had not mastered the many facial expressions that Naruto or even Sakura easily demonstrate. Not much emotion was visible except for an imperceptible lifting of his brows showed after he's read the missive. He handed the scroll over to Sasuke to read, still not saying anything, not giving any indication on what the scroll was all about.

Sasuke took the scroll from Sai and read it as silently as Sai had. No other visible reaction from him except for the faint narrowing of his eyes, then his usual grunt, "Hm."

Naruto, the most vocal and emotional member of the group, was ready to tear his hair out from frustration by the time he was handed the scroll. _'Seriously! It's like being around two mimes! No, not even that. At least a mime show emotions and have reactions. Grr!'_ Naruto gave Sasuke a scorching glare as he took the scroll from him. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's annoyed expression, knowing that their silence and non-reactions were what the blond jinchuuriki found so frustrating.

As expected, Naruto's reaction was the exact opposite of the other two. "What!?! B-but he can't! What about Sakura-chan?" He sputtered as he continued to read. Naruto finally looked up at the other two in front of him and said, "What at are we going to do? We need to go back. She'd be all alone," Naruto declared.

"Hm. We can't. The mission," was Sasuke's terse reply, the only indication that he's not entirely happy with the current situation either.

"Would it really be so bad if she were in Konoha without any one of us there?" Asked Sai.

Naruto scowled at Sai for his question. _'Of course it's bad!'_ After that one time when none of them were with her and she was captured by an enemy-nin, Naruto was never comfortable to leave the protection of his heart's adoptive sister to just any shinobi, be they from Konoha or from an allied village. It had to be one of them!

"What the hell could be so goddamned important that he had to leave right away?" Naruto asked no one in particular, clearly displeased. "Can't he wait until we get back?"

"And when would that be, dobe? We're not even halfway finished with the mission. _WE_ don't even know when we'd be back!" Sasuke shot back, turning a scowling face at Naruto.

"Che! Oi, teme…," Naruto started to say when another poof was heard and…

"Yo!" A deep voice greeted. The trio turned and saw Pakkun, one paw still raised in greeting.

"Pakkun!" Naruto shouted his greeting.

Sasuke and Sai only raised their eyebrows in surprise upon seeing two of Kakashi's summons in a matter of minutes.

"So, he finally found you, huh?" Pakkun asked the three young men, gesturing to the other nin-dog. "Took him long enough," he added, after which he gave a few barks to the same dog before said dog poofed out of there, but not before replying with a few barks of his own.

"What's going on, Pakkun?" Sasuke asked the newly arrived nin-dog.

"Uchiha," Pakkun said in acknowledgement of the young man. He's thawed out a little bit on the former avenger. Pakkun found it a little hard to warm up to the lone survivor of the once mighty Uchiha clan at first – him being the Icicle Prince with a perpetual stick up in the-you-know-what.

Pakkun's always been fonder of Naruto and Sakura.

With Naruto, it's because of his natural sunny disposition; couple that with his wild glossy blonde hair and those blue eyes. And that winning smile with his straight, white teeth! ::sigh:: He just has that _somethin-somethin'_ that affects those people around him for the better… Come on! Who wouldn't love the boy? He's just like Ichigo. And everybody loves Ichigo! [A/N: Very random, don't ask.]

With Sakura, well it's because of their shared fondness for the same shampoo. That alone ensured that they'd be best-friends-forever, but Sakura had also managed to accomplish what no other kunoichi had done before – encroached herself into his affections and made him think of himself as an honorary uncle to her, if a dog could be an uncle to a human that is. It was her perseverance and undying loyalty to her friends and loved ones that got him.

With Sai, as far as Pakkun was concerned, the jury was still out on that one. He could never really figure out the former Root member. He's likable enough, he guessed. A little weird, but…

"I was sent by Kakashi."

"Now what?" Naruto exasperatedly asked. "He truly left Sakura-chan alone?" Clearly still unbelieving that Kakashi would do so.

"No," was Pakkun's one word answer.

"He didn't leave her?!" Naruto asked again, starting to sound happier, his face losing the scowl.

"No, he didn't leave her," Pakkun confirmed in that same deep and yet monotone voice. "He married her," he deadpanned after a significant pause.

"**WHAT?!"** All three young men turned and shouted their question at the poor beleaguered dog-nin.

"Yes, they got married early today in a simple, but lovely civil ceremony, presided by the Godaime Hokage herself at the main gazebo at the Konoha park," Pakkun recited for the three – now all wearing shell-shocked faces at the news they'd just received. "They will go on a prolonged trip to Kusa no Kuni immediately the next day," he continued. "Well, that's all Kakashi wanted me to relay to you all. Ja!" He saluted with his right paw and disappeared after another "poof" sound.

Naruto was nowhere near being satisfied with the information Pakkun had given them and wanted to keep the Nin-dog around for further questioning. He instinctively jumped for the dog to try and stop him, but was too late. He landed with a thud, empty handed, on the hard ground.

"Ow! Dammit! Stupid dog!" Naruto grumbled as he sat up, but stayed where he was and braced his elbows on his knees. He sat there. Stared into space. Shook his head. Tilted it to one side and whispered almost to himself, "Married? Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan?" He repeated this several times to himself, like a mantra, and then he turned to the other two sitting in front of him, both equally flabbergasted by the new information they'd received, and actually looking it, too. "They got married? Kakashi-sensei. And Sakura-chan. Married!"

"Hm. How about that? All this time – the Hag and the Pervert," was Sai's musings. "Who would have thought that?" He too could only shake his head.

"Kakashi and Sakura?" Sasuke muttered to himself, clearly could not take in the idea. "Married? How could we have missed something like that?"

"**Married?"** All three echoed the amazed sentiment, each getting lost in their thoughts.

OooO

After travelling in companionable silence, Sakura finally asked the question that had been niggling her from the start. "Ne, Kakashi," she shyly said to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Kakashi absently raised his head from his book and turned to Sakura in question.

"You never did tell me the reason why we're – _you _were going to Kusa?"

"I didn't?" He prevaricated.

"You know you didn't," Sakura said softly, looking at him. Dying to know but at the same time knew she would not force the issue if Kakashi would rather not tell her. She knew how private Kakashi could be about his personal affairs.

"Hmm… I guess I didn't at that," he finally admitted.

"W-will you tell me the reason?" She shyly asked, but made herself look him in the eye.

Kakashi paused for a moment and stared at her. After a while he said, "It's to pay a debt of honor." He stopped.

Sakura didn't say anything, allowing him to decide without any urging from her if he should expound on that bit of information or not. In her heart's heart, she was hoping that he'd continue for that'd show his trust in her. He'd never mentioned anything as grave a matter as "debt of honor" before.

"Even at a young age, I seemed to excel in everything and anything I tried. I sailed through the Academy. I became a jounin at a very young age. I was touted a genius. A prodigy. Before long I started to buy in on all the hype. I became arrogant, cocky… It didn't help that my parents were who they were," he finished. Sakura, unaware of all the details on who his parents were missed the significance, but still said nothing and just waited for him to continue; she just looked at him and nodded her head to show she was listening.

"Certain events in my youth changed me. I was always the same arrogant and cocky bastard, but the degree swung from one extreme to another – from being too rigid and uncompromising to being reckless and wild. By my mid-teens, I was a loose cannon. It came to a point that I had no respect for authority; didn't recognize any other authority but mine. By then I just did not care. I was a complete and utter bastard," Kakashi finished with just a tinge of self-derision in his voice.

Sakura could not picture a wild and reckless Kakashi. She'd always known him as having a laidback, but aloof attitude. Oh, she knew he was a strong and dangerous shinobi – his name did not show up in those bingo books by mistake. She'd seen so many times since her genin days how he could switch from his usual lazy persona to the elite warrior he truly was – highly skilled in the lethal ninja arts, backed by keen intelligence that didn't miss a thing. _'A wild and reckless Kakashi? Very hard to imagine – he's always so self-contained.' _Sakura gave Kakashi a pointed look and just raised her eyebrows at him after his last sentence.

"Heh! Well, anyway… one day, after a mission and on my way back to Konoha, I decided I didn't feel like going back yet and so I made a short detour to Post Town for some fun time," Kakashi continued.

"Post Town?!"

"Yes, but you have to remember that was several years back and it wasn't the run down town it is today," he reminded her.

"I see."

"Hn," he grunted and stayed silent, as if gathering his thoughts. "That's where I met Yutaro-san, and that's when he saved my foolish neck, literally," Kakashi finished finally.

Sakura waited for him to continue, but then it seemed like Kakashi was finished telling her the story for he took out his book again.

"Kakashi!"

"Hmm?" Kakashi turned his head to her questioningly.

"What, that's it?" Sakura asked frustration plain in her voice.

Kakashi looked at her and simply said, "Yes."

"B-but… Kakashi…," Sakura tried to argue, but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Sakura, you asked why I was going to Kusa. I've told you the why and even the who," he pointed out. "Did I not?" He asked and looked at her.

She wasn't able to dispute it, so she just nodded her head, "Y-yes."

But oh there were so many more things she wanted to know_. 'Who was Yutaro-san? How did he save your foolish neck? In what manner did he save it? Ugh, seriously! Sometimes Kakashi you could just be so… so… Ugh! Details! I want details, you silly man! …but then again what do you expect from the guy who turns in reports like, "We came. We saw. We conquered." Obviously, the man has a Julius Ceasar complex or something!_,' Sakura had no choice but to swallow her other questions and content herself to her inner diatribe, counting her self lucky to have gotten that much out of Kakashi at all.

OooO

On the fourth day of their travel, the couple could be found at one of the post towns in the very picturesque Kiso Valley. They are in the town of Gujo, as Sakura later learned, and specifically at a pub-cum-_restaurant_ with the dubious name of _**Kanazawa Castle**_. In Sakura's opinion, whoever named the place had delusions of grandeur at the time, and she highly doubted the restaurant part; however it was the only place opened at this time of night, and beggars can't be choosers – she's starving! As they were seated to their table, Sakura made a grab for the menu right away. She saw that they mostly have barbecue, which was perfectly fine with her. She didn't dawdle in her selection and ordered the triple combination platter – chicken, pork and beef barbecue… "…large order, with a side of the cucumber salad and bottled water, please." Kakashi couldn't help but raise his eyebrows upon hearing her place her order and gave her a look. However, he didn't say anything and just turned to the waiter and ordered the same.

Seeing Kakashi giving her a considering look, "What?" Sakura asked defensively, once the waiter had taken his leave.

"Nothing. …just… ah… are you sure you can finish all that, Sakura-chan?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"Of course," she was quick to reply. "Well… I'm sure I will," she continued. "I'm starved!" She added with not a little bit of whine to which Kakashi just chuckled. They sat there for a bit and indulged in a light conversation about the place. After a while, Kakashi excused himself to go to the bar for a beer, "You want something?" he asked her. At the negative shake of her head, he got up to go to the next room where the bar was located.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, Sakura wondered where the food was and more importantly, where in the heck is Kakashi? Surely it doesn't take that long to order a drink? She craned her neck to check if either the food or Kakashi were coming anytime soon, seeing neither was forthcoming she decided to look for the latter.

Sakura hurried into the bar fully expecting to find Kakashi flirting with the waitress or a random female patron to account for his delay, instead she found him reading his familiar Icha Icha book with a mug of beer, looking untouched, next to him. True to his shinobi training and with his innate caution, he was sitting at a corner stool facing the doorway with his back turned to the wall. She casually walked towards him, making sure her approach was non-threatening and stood in front of him with her arms akimbo as she waiting for him to acknowledge her, for she was sure that he'd made her since she entered the bar.

"Ano… Hatake-san. You seem to have forgotten something," Sakura finally said after awhile when Kakashi just continued with his reading.

Finally deigning to raise his head from his book, Kakashi replied, "Ah, and what would that be, Hatake-san?"

"Me, you BAKA!"

"Impossible. I could never forget you, Sakura-chan," Kakashi countered, clearly unfazed.

"So you're saying that you purposely left me there alone… by myself… Eh?!" Sakura's tirade was abruptly cut-off as she quickly turned to her right and just stared.

Mystified by her actions, Kakashi also turned, but could not find anything special that would generate that kind of reaction from her – it was just the bartender wiping down the counter. OK, so he's cussing up a storm while he was at it, but since he seemed to have spilled something, there was nothing unusual about it. Kakashi turned his attention back to Sakura and his visible eyebrow imperceptibly rose as he saw the rapt look that entered her face. He turned again to see what brought on that look and finally noticed that she was looking at the TV that was blaring above the bartender's head.

"Ah, Sakura-chan," he started to say, but just then their waiter appeared by the door and yelled out "Your food is ready!"

"Yosh! Come on, Sakura, I'm famished." Kakashi stood up in a flash, returned his prized book in his back pocket, grabbed his drink with one hand and grabbed Sakura by the elbow with the other, and all but dragged her out of the bar and back to the dining area.

"Hey! Heey wait!! I need to see what time…" Sakura craned her neck to catch as much information as she could from the commercial on TV before they completely exited the bar-room. "Really, Kakashi! Would it have hurt if we stayed just until after the commercial?" Sakura glared at Kakashi, who just ignored it and pushed her down on to her chair.

"Sit and eat," he ordered.

Sakura did not appreciate his unrepentant and high-handed manner and proceeded to give him a Gaara-approved death-glare(1).

'_If looks could kill!'_ Inner-Sakura screeched.

But then the aroma of the barbecued meat was too enticing for Sakura that she was not able to hold the look for long. She couldn't resist – had to bend down and take a good whiff of the cooked meat in front of her, ".mm.. FOOD!"

"Yes."

"We need to hurry. The late night movie is on at one o'clock and I don't want to miss the beginning," Sakura announced as she happily chewed the delicious, at least to her several-hours-food-deprived taste-buds – by this time, she was not really sure if it was really delicious or if it was just the hunger.

"Hm… Exactly what is it that you are trying to catch on TV?" Kakashi asked, interested to know what caught Sakura's attention earlier.

"_**Kurosagi**_!" She announced.

"Who or what is a Kurosagi?"

"_**Yamapi**_!"

"Hmm… again, who or what is a Yamapi?" Kakashi asked – the soul of patience.

Sakura grinned. "It's a movie."

"Yamapi is a movie? What about Kurosagi? …Sakura-chan?" He prompted.

"Kurosagi is the title of the movie and Yamapi or Yamashita Tomohisa is the actor in the movie," she clarified with a loopy smile on her face.

"Ah, I see," Kakashi finally said. "I have to say that I didn't think you'd go back to being a fangirl, Sakura-chan."

"Excuse me! I'm not a fangirl of Yamapi. And what do you mean go back? I was never a fangirl!"

Kakashi gave her _the look_ after that outrageous announcement.

"What?" Sakura asked, a tad defensively.

"One word. Sasuke."

"Oh, that. That was a long time ago. I was just a kid," Sakura said. "It didn't count," she even waved her hand dismissively, brushing it off.

"Ah," was all Kakashi said, he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

OooO

Chapter 6! I finally finished it. I had written about ¾ of this chapter months ago, but then I went a lil' crazy that my muse walked out on me. I'm back to being sane, or as sane as I could ever be, so my muse also came back. So sorry for the long non-update. I'd like to say that it won't happen again, but I won't. :o)

**Gaara-approved-death-glare** – got this from a fic/story I read here on FFnet. I'd give due credit, but I don't remember from which story I read it from, so I can't. But let it be known that I did just borrow it. I thought it was kinda cool.

The random ramble about Ichigo, you can tell from that that I am a Bleach fan. That too was from a story I read by Fast Forward **"Much Love for Ichigo".** Everybody loves Ichigo.

**Kurosagi – The Movie** – this is a real Japanese movie and Yamashita is a real actor. Check out the drama first, that's how I got hooked on it. And just like Ichigo and Naruto, everybody loves Yamapi. ::silly fangirl!::

I apologize for any OOC-ness on either Sakura's and Kakashi's part, but that's how I started out their characters in this story. I wanted to show their "wacky" sides and not just their angsty/serious ones all the time.

Thanks and until next time…

~Zetnnik


End file.
